Dragón en Éxtasis
by mapache
Summary: Perdón por la demora!, lean y dejenme rr!, para que así me de ánimo de seguir escribiendo... Mapache está atariada con las clases y las tonteras del amor, asi q acepto distracciones...
1. Default Chapter

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°7 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
  
  
Ahora no... ahora no... ¡¡qué diablos quiso decir!! No entendía por que esa respuesta tan... tan ¿insegura?  
  
Diablos... ahora no... Bueno, por lo menos con ese "ahora no" no ha descartado que algún día si pase algo... Ahora no, ahora no... Mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo hasta que me encontré con Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe que reían estruendosamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Ellos parecían llevarse muy bien, bueno, como no hacerlo, sin son los tres igual de idiotas.  
  
-¡¡Draco!!-gritó Crabbe- ¿por qué esa cara? Parece como si te hubieran dicho que ya no serás el buscador de Slytherin...  
  
-que te importa... -contesté agresivo-  
  
Me fijé en Pansy y esta no me miraba, se quedó concentrada en su plato del almuerzo.  
  
-¡¡que rica se ve esa Granger!!-suspiró Goyle mirando hacia la mesa de Griffindor. -  
  
Hermione venía recién llegando y se sentaba junto a POTTER.  
  
-si... eso hay que admitirlo.. aunque nunca dejará de ser una sangre sucia... -opinó Goyle- ¿no Draco?  
  
-si... nunca dejara de ser una sangre sucia... -respondí en tono bajo. Me fijé en su cara.. Aún estaba encendida, como hace un momento. Su cabello se lo había mojado y por su espalda se podía traslucir su ropa interior superior ya que no llevaba su túnica. Que bella se veía.-  
  
-¡¡¡yo no sé que tanto le encuentran!! -gritó Pansy enojada poniéndose de pie y tomando sus libros para irse.-  
  
-mañana, dicen, que darán el nombre de los prefectos... -dijo Crabbe con una mejilla gorda debido a toda la comida que había guardado a un costado-  
  
-¡guau Crabbe! Hasta que recuerdas algo... -dije en tono sarcástico. Nadie pareció mostrarle importancia al hecho de que Pansy se había ido en cuanto hablé-  
  
- espero que salgas tu Draco... -dijo Goyle-  
  
-yo también lo espero... -dije esperanzado-  
  
Comenzamos a comer. Yo ignorando la conversación de Crabbe y Goyle sobre que era más rico, un panecillo o un pastel de chocolate. IDIOTAS. Mis ojos se concentraron en una sola persona... en Granger. No me gustaba la idea de que estuviera tan entretenida hablando con Potter. En cuanto sonreía, sus ojos se encendían... sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
  
Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba. Se quedó seria y no bajó la vista. Mojó sus labios, y estos brillaron enseguida. Yo hice lo mismo. Me regaló una sonrisa desde la distancia.  
  
Estábamos comunicándonos así cuando llegó el maldito pobretón de Ronald Wesley. En cuanto ese apestoso pelirrojo se sentó, hermione se puso de pie, tomó sus libros y se marchó a la salida del colegio. Por supuesto, no sin antes gritarle algo, que lamentablemente yo no escuché.  
  
Yo me paré también y me dispuse a seguirla.  
  
  
  
"***************************************"  
  
  
  
-¿todo bien Granger? -pregunté sentándome a sus pies-  
  
Ella se encontraba de espalda y tenía los brazos detrás de la nuca.  
  
-si... todo bien... ¡¡ahora tu me estás siguiendo!! -dijo sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme, pero por su tono parecía molesta-  
  
-¿yo? ¿Seguirte? ¿Acaso estas loca?-dije imitándola como aquella vez, en que me la encontré en el bosque... -  
  
-que chistoso... mejor dime a que diablos viniste Malfoy...  
  
-a divertirme... -dije en tono seductor-  
  
-me lo suponía... -dijo sentándose y mirándome- ¿por qué no haces algo más útil?  
  
-¿cómo qué?-pregunté acercándome más a ella-  
  
-¿podrías ayudarme con mis abdominales?-dijo sonriendo- sujétame los pies ¿bueno?  
  
-no hay problema...  
  
Hermione encogió las rodillas y se sentó de espaldas de nuevo. Puse mis rodillas encima de los pies de ella y apoyé mis manos y rostro en sus rodillas.  
  
-te vi discutiendo con ese Wesley...  
  
-ese estúpido... me tiene harta... no... deja... de... molestarme... no... sé... que... hacer... -decía mientras subía y bajaba haciendo abdominales-  
  
Yo me limité a asentir cada vez que me chocaba con su cara cada vez más roja. Me concentré de lleno a observar sus piernas.  
  
Eran tan lindas... tan suaves...  
  
-... yo... lo quiero... pero él... sé... equivocó conmigo... -continuaba diciendo sin notar que yo no le prestaba atención a sus palabras.  
  
Lentamente, comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su faldita. Le tocaba su pierna sin que ella me dijera absolutamente nada. Yo estaba disfrutando de lujo cada una de mis caricias... Finalmente llegué a la parte de su muslo, donde ella si se dio cuenta de mi atrevimiento. QUE LAMENTABLE, pensé.  
  
-¿qué estás haciendo Draco? -preguntó sin parar de subir y bajar-  
  
-dímelo tu... ¿qué sientes? -cuando terminé de hablar, ella se quedó en el suelo. No saqué mi mano, es más, la subí hasta tocar la punta un pantaloncito que se había puesto debajo con mis suaves dedos-  
  
-nada.-contestó con la voz temblorosa.-  
  
-¿nada? ¿Segura? -dije metiendo esta ves la otra mano. Solo necesité unos segundos para que quedara a la altura de la otra-  
  
Hermione subió lentamente... hasta que quedó a mi altura. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban un poco desorbitados... y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca, debido al ejercicio. Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa... penetré sus ojos con una mirada gris muy perspicaz...  
  
-Draco... -dijo en tono suplicante- te dije que "AHORA NO"... -se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse su falda-  
  
-¿por qué no?- dije un poco furioso... quería saber.-  
  
-por que yo no estoy lista... -dijo al fin-  
  
-¿y qué con eso? ¡¡Yo tampoco!! ¡¡Yo también soy virgen!! -confesé acercándome hacia ella-  
  
Me miró sorprendida... obviamente no se esperaba que yo le dijera eso. Me arrepentí, pero tal vez era mejor ser sincero... guau, lo que puede llegar a hacer un MALFOY por una falda corta...  
  
-Draco... es mejor así... -dijo dando media vuelta para irse. Yo la detuve sosteniendo su mano-  
  
-espera... -fue lo último que alcancé a decir, pues la pegué a mi cuerpo y La besé. No pude aguantarme.-  
  
Me correspondió sutilmente... pero sin dejar de indagar en mi cuerpo.  
  
Otra vez me sentí como un niño pequeño. El calor que me regalaba su esencia, me hacía delirar fuertemente. El beso fue creciendo... fue aumentando su pasión y su envergadura... Nuevamente me encontré perdido, deambulando por su cuerpo tierno y suave.  
  
Finalmente se separó de mí... yo la miré pensativo, tratando de poner mi cara más afable, como cuando le pido dinero a mi padre, pero a ella pareció no gustarle tanto como a él.  
  
-¡¡no quiero que me pongas una mano encima de nuevo!! ¿Me oíste? -dijo pero sin soltar mi cintura desnuda, pues ella misma había desarreglado mi camisa-  
  
Sonreí entretenido ante sus palabras tan ridículas, la situación me daba ese placer.  
  
-entonces suéltame tu primero... -dije en tono seductor. -  
  
Hermione se puso furiosa, me empujó, tomó sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y se marchó a paso acelerado. La risa me acompañó mientras me dirigía a mi clase de Herbología.  
  
"********************************"  
  
Como podía ser tan cínica con ella misma. Era muy notorio que yo le gustaba, eso no había ni que decirlo, no por ser "ELLA"mis encantos iban a perder su efectividad. Pero tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que a mi... tal vez no confiaba en un Slytherin, tal vez nunca confiaría en uno... menos en uno como yo.  
  
Por que nos tuvieron que imponer odiar a las otras casas, y especialmente a Griffindor... "eso es algo que se lleva en la sangre de los Malfoy Draco, no puedes revelarte contra eso... debes sentirte digno de pertenecer a esta prestigiosa familia... " me decía a cada momento mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos... todos. Pensándolo bien, ser MALFOY, siempre me ha beneficiado... es bueno pertenecer a ella... Diablos, quien me entiende... es mejor que vuelva con mis principios, con los que me han inculcado desde el momento que asomé mi hermosa cabecita rubia al mundo.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de entrar a los invernaderos, cuando me encontré con las personas apropiadas para "refregar" mi familia... con Potter y Wesley...  
  
-vaya, vaya... -dije poniéndome enfrente de ellos- ¿estás mendigando una limosna Wesley?  
  
-cállate asqueroso "CANARIO"... -Me dijo el pelirrojo mientras reía con Potter-  
  
-no sé como te atreves maldito alcahuete... debe ser solo por que andas con el famoso "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió"... ¿tan pobre eres que debes robar hasta la fama idiota? -sonreí malicioso al notar que ambos se habían quedado callados- Me miraron severos, ambos sacaron sus varitas y me apuntaron con ellas. Yo saqué también la mía, estábamos dispuestos a pelear cuando llega alguien para impedir el divertido encuentro, pues yo estaba seguro de que ganaría... Era Granger.  
  
-¿¡¡no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear?!! , Draco, baja ya esa varita... -me dijo mirándome severa. No sabía si obedecer, pero me convenció su mirada asesina.-  
  
-¿cómo le dijiste a Malfoy Hermione? ¿Le dijiste.. Dr... Dra... DRACO? -preguntó el Wesley bajando levemente la varita y mirándola con incomprensión-  
  
Hermione se puso notablemente nerviosa. Pensé en que debía agregarle una intriga a lo que seguramente estaba pensando el pobretón... esas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.  
  
-ah, vamos Wesley... HERMI solo quiere impedir que té mate... -sonreí contento. Para rematarla, me puse en la espalda de hermione y posé mi mano en su hombro.-  
  
-¿me perdí de algo? -dijo "RONALD" con cara de asco.-  
  
Miré a Potter, y este miraba el suelo. Parecía saber de mi "leve amistad" con la adorable chica de Griffindor...  
  
-Ron... no pongas esa cara ¿quieres?- dijo hermione con rostro enojado. Su entrecejo totalmente arrugado así lo demostraba.-  
  
Yo me limité a asentir con cara de inocente, sin soltar el hombro de hermione. Al colorín se le pusieron hasta las orejas rojas.  
  
-vamos Ron, es mejor que entremos a clase... -dijo Potter tirándole del brazo-  
  
-si Harry... no quiero que me descuenten puntos por un idiota como Malfoy y por una traidora como "aquella chica" que se decía ser mi amiga... -respondió Ron mirando con odio a HERMI y volteando para introducirse en los invernaderos-  
  
-SI Ron... amiga... -afirmó hermione. Él no se detuvo, más bien se apresuró en entrar a clase.-  
  
No quise decir nada más... pero me puse enfrente de Hermione y la miré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía indignada cuando me habló:  
  
-¿por que mierda tenías que decir eso Draco?  
  
-hey, ¡¡cuida esa boquita!!-dije aún sonriendo- no me digas que te importa lo que piense esa asquerosa rata... bueno, después de lo que té quiso hacer...  
  
-¡¡puedes dejar de meterte en mis cosas Draco!!, no quiero volver a verte... -gritó, abriéndose paso para entrar a la clase-  
  
-creo que eso no se te va a poder cumplir Granger... -mascullé algo enojado ante su actitud tan deplorable.-  
  
  
  
"*****************************"  
  
  
  
Estaba divertido observando como Crabbe y Goyle jugaban a meterse patatas en la nariz cuando nuestro querido director comenzó a hablar para comunicarnos algo:  
  
-estimados alumnos... les he interrumpido su cena por que tengo algo muy importante que decirles... -esbozó una sonrisa mientras recibía unos pergaminos que le entregaba la profesora Mcgonagall- se trata de dos prefectos nuevos que he decidido nombrar de la casa de Slytherin y Griffindor... ya que los otros eran de séptimo y se fueron el año pasado...  
  
Dejé de comer, crucé los brazos y me dispuse a oír con detenimiento. Al director un aspecto sombrío se le colocó en la cara. demoró bastante en hablar... pobrecito... la edad debe tenerlo así...  
  
-"EN LA CASA DE Slytherin, El nuevo prefecto es... DRACO MALFOY... - toda nuestra mesa se sumergió en aplausos, algunos más osados se atrevían a darme la mano o a golpearme la espalda. Puse mi mejor cara de superioridad que pude encontrar-  
  
Cuando el silencio (pedido a gritos por el director) se hizo general, continuó para decir:  
  
-bien, bien... y para la casa de Griffindor, la nueva prefecta es ¡¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!!! -con decir el nombre una clara sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó en su asqueroso rostro arrugado- Para que decir los aplausos que se escucharon.  
  
Bueno, algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto... Hermione y yo prefectos de Hogwarts... suena divertido. ¡¡¡Claro que si es divertido!!! ¡¡¡Voy a tener mi cuarto muy cerca del de ella!!!  
  
Este juego recién comienza...  
  
"*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*"  
  
Era una habitación de lujo... una gran cama, un sillón para mi solo, cuadros.. algunos libros también. Me encantaba. Pero me fijé que los libros eran en su mayoría de aritmancia... bueno, luego pediré que los cambien por unos de pociones. Al lado de mi cama, había un baúl. Supuse que era mío... pero luego al fijarme en la marca, no decía "D.MALFOY", más bien "¿H.GRANGER?". Maldita sea... me equivoqué de cuarto... me di media vuelta para irme cuando una idea algo infantil se me cruzó por mi ingeniosa cabeza... ¿QUÉ HABRÁ EN EL BAÚL DE UNA CHICA TAN GUAPA? Eso hay que verlo.  
  
Me devolví. Grandioso, el baúl estaba abierto.  
  
Lo abrí y comencé a sacar prenda por prenda.  
  
-Pijama. -calcetas. -faldas. -pantalones. (que rara la ropa muggle) -camisas. Y bla, bla, bla...  
  
Así seguí hasta que llegué a la parte que me interesaba.  
  
"LA ROPA INTERIOR".  
  
Primero salieron unos ¿sostenes? ¿Así se llaman? Bueno, creo que si, pues oí decir de Pansy que los muggles vienen con más "relleno". Luego un bikini... (de esos estoy seguro como se llaman pues mi prima se esmeró en modelarme unos el año pasado...) de color Blanco y muy pequeño. Hasta que llegaron a mis manos sudadas... (la ropa puede llegar a hacerte "sufrir") unos calzoncitos EXTREMADAMENTE PEQUEÑOS... un hilito delgado estaba por la parte de atrás... me pregunto, ¿cómo se le verán puestos?...  
  
-guau Granger... quien lo pensaría de ti... ¿no les molesta esto a las mujeres? Pues yo creo que a mi sí...  
  
Estaba muy divertido viendo los distintos colores e imaginándome como se le verían cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta y se paraba enfrente de mí.  
  
-¡¡¡suelta eso de inmediato!!! -me gritó hermione enfurecida, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaban.-  
  
-¡¡¡no te enojes!!! Solo quería tener algo de idea para mi tarea de ESTUDIOS MUGGLES, tengo que escribir un ensayo de 19 centímetros acerca de su ropa interior... -mi excusa pareció divertirle en cierto modo, pues sonrío, claro, con una mueca de reproche-  
  
-vete de mi cuarto -dijo esta vez más calmada-  
  
-bueno, pero antes ¿puedes modelarme estos? -dije enseñándole los del hilito pequeño-  
  
Sus ojos me miraron algo sorprendida... Pero esta vez con una sonrisa más definida.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************fin de capitulo*****************  
  
  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAA!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...  
  
A veces cuesta un poquito ponerse en el lugar de DRACO MALFOY, más aún si él es el narrador, pero ustedes, me hacen imaginarme que haría él en las distintas situaciones que se me ocurren... ¡¡¡¡ustedes con sus reviews me dan ánimo!!!  
  
Antes de que se me olvide y me hagan apagar mi computador, le mando un saludo enorme a KIT, que me cae súper bien... me alegro mucho que algunos se estén poniendo "VICIADAS" con mi fic... (kit, ¡¡please!! Dame todos tus datos, como donde vives, edad... ¡¡¡todo!!!)  
  
Soñé que conocía a TOM Felton... y que me casaba con él... ¡¡¡¡¡qué sueño cuando llegamos a la noche de bodas!!! Uf... menos mal que soñar es gratis por que sino yo ya estaría en "DICOM" (es donde aquí en Chile están los deudores más grandes)  
  
No les quito más su tiempo así que los dejo...  
  
"SE DESPIDE LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
no se les olviden los r/r, que quiero saber que opinan...  
  
"MAPACHE" -.- +.+ *.* 


	2. dos

DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS. CAPITULO N°2 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
  
ME encaminé al castillo,ya era hora de la cena y tenía el apetito de un porte  
inmenso... (N/A ¿solo eso? UFFFF +.+)  
  
ESTABA ya en el vestibulo cuando se me cayó la polera... me agaché a  
recorgelo y al levantar me encontré con unos zapatos negros de señora y...  
-señora MC GONNAGALL!!! buenas noches..-dije sonriendo y secandome gotas de sudor  
que caían por mis pectorales y poniendo una mano en mis caderas-  
-se...señor MALFOY!!! -dijo exaltada-se va a resfriar!!  
-no se preocupe profesora... ya iba abañarme y a vestirme...  
-pu...pue...pues apresurese!!!  
-si ya voy... -respondí arrastrando las palabras y fijandome en sus  
mejillas sonrojadas, entre dientes murmuré: VIEJA PEDOFILA...  
  
"*************************************"  
DESPUÉS DE BAÑARME y vestirme, escribí a mi padre para que opibara sobre   
este cambio que se supone que estoy sufriendo... también de la primera  
vez...¿a quién más podría pedir ayuda?  
  
ME FUI a comer extenuado. MI APETITO se calmó después de dos repeticiones.  
HERMIONE me dirigió miradas nerviosas desde el final de la mesa de GRIFFINDOR. YO  
LE RESPONDÍ CON una sensual mordedura de labios.  
-¿qué pasa con esa MALFOY?-PREGUNTÓ crabbe-  
-he... nada... QUIERO DIVERTIRME UN POCO...  
-me lo suponía... -dijo sonriendo-  
  
  
  
DESPERTÉ 1° que todos así que el baño fue solo para mi.  
SALÍ de la ducha y comencé a vestirme,iba a hacer el nudo  
de la corbata, me fije en el espejo por primera vez en el día.  
-¿qué diablos es eso?-dije mirando mi nariz-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!!!!!-estaba  
comensando a desesperarme, a alarmarme-eso... eso... eso es........  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA ESPINILLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
(N/A POBRE DRAQUITO!!!! PERO DEBE ENTENDER, QUE CRECER TIENE SU PRECIO)  
ERA demasiado deningrante para mi orgullo de MALFOY. DEBÍA encontrar   
una forma de ocultarlo... pero ¿cómo? es algo dificil de hacer, está   
en mi cara, y eso siempre está visible. APOYÉ las manos en el lavatorio y   
agaché la cabeza para poder pensar... ¿cómo hacerlo?   
¡¡¡maldita la edad en que estoy pasando!!! ya mi padre me había advertido sobre esto,   
pero no pensé que me saliera a mi, a DRACO MALFOY, el mejor de todo SLYTHERIN...  
FINALMENTE algo llegó a mi desconcertada mente... ¡¡¡un pañuelo!!   
así podría finjir un resfríado... es lo único que me queda por hacer.  
SALÍ del baño sonrojado y con el pelo cubriendome lo más posible, y un pañuelo de  
color verde tapando mi nariz.  
-hola DRACO, te levantaste pri...¿qué te pasa?-preguntó CRABBE   
poniendose su bufanda-tienes una cara...  
-no, es que... me resfrié,eso es todo.-expliqué evitando su mirada buscando mi mochila-  
-¿seguro?-interrogó GOYLE dirigiendose a la puerta-  
-obvio estúpido.. yo siempre estoy seguro de todo...-dije mirando sus rostros seriamente,  
advirtiendo que a ellos no les ha salido nada-  
-bueno... no es para que te enojes ¿tengo algo en la cara?  
-no odiota, no tienes nada... -dije al fin mirando el suelo, algo abrumado  
por todas las cosas que me esperarían al salir al gran comedor-  
-por lo menos hoy nos toca pociones y herbología,lástima que sea con GRIFFINDOR...  
-¿QUÉ? ¿GRIFFINDOR?-formulé levantando la vista para mirar a crabbe, aparte que  
me sorprendía que haya recordado el horario, no me agradaba esa idea-  
-si... así aprovechas de molestar al WESLEY-opinó GOYLE-  
-HE... puede que si... -dije haciendo que me sonaba con el pañuelo mientras  
me sentaba enfrente de ellos-  
-realmente el resfríado te está debilitando-opinó crabbe-nunca habías  
estado así...-se sentó mirandome desconfiado-  
-si,estoy de acuerdo...-dijo GOYLE sentandose para comer su avena-  
-¡¡¡pueden callarse!!!dejen de abrir sus bocotas que para lo único que sirven  
es para decir imbecilidades y comer!!!!!!!!-reclamé golpeando la mesa  
con una mano-  
-está bien, está bien.... no te enojes DRACO...  
"*******************************"  
  
  
-EMPEZAREMOS con la pócima de la página 109... deben dominarla a la perfección-dijo  
el profesor mirando a POTTER con odio y sonriendo victorioso, presentía que él no lograría  
hacerla-de todas formas... ya están en 6°año... ¿le ocurre algo señor MALFOY?  
-HE...no profesor... es un inofensivo resfríado...  
-se ve grave... GRANGER...llevelo a la enfermería...  
-¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!-dije, SNAPE miró enfadado-  
-es decir profesor...-traté de explixar-no es grave...  
-he... de todas formas,irá a dejarlo al terminar la clase.-hermione no   
objetó palabra alguna, pero se puso con los ojos desorbitados,eso declaraba  
su sorpresa-  
DEFINITIVAMENTE, este no era mi día. DESCUBRIRIAN mi resfriado falso y  
para peor,mi grande... y apestosa... espinilla.  
-estás pálido malfoy..-DIJO UNA VOZ SUAVE-  
-la enfermedad GRANGER,la enfermedad... -dije no mirandola a los ojos-  
-ah... sigues con el ejercicio?-preguntó tomando dos calderos-  
-porsupuesto, hasta el... "final"... -por primera vez levanto la mirada y veo que ella  
me sonrie y deja un caldero en mi puesto.  
-¿todo lo haces hasta el final?-dijo sentandose cruzando las piernas,  
sonrojandose y tomando un rizo castaño entre sus dientes-  
-todo GRANGER, TODO...  
-¿SIN EXEPCIÓN?-PREGUNTÓ-  
-sin exepción alguna... -en ese momento siento un cosquilleo en la entrepierna-  
-uh... eso habrá que verlo...  
-¡¡señorita GRANGER!!!! ¿TERMINÓ con la poción que le pedí?-preguntó snape acercandose.-  
-no.  
-¿no?  
-¡¡pues terminela!!  
-si profesor, enseguida...-se puso de pie,juntando ambas piernas apresurada, algo  
avergonsada-  
  
LA CLASE TERMINÓ con varios puntos menos para GRIFFINDOR y varios   
más para mi casa,eso quiere decir que fue:NORMAL.  
-SEÑORITA granger... asegurese de que lo traten bien...-pidió el profesor-  
-si profesor,no se preocupe... -dijo HERMIONE con cara de iña inocente-  
(N/A ¡¡¡IGUALITA A LA MÍA!!!! DE QUE ME SIRVE,NADIE ME LO CREE snif+.+)  
-cualquier cosa señor malfoy,no dude en hacermelo saber,¿está claro?-dijo el profesor  
arqueando las cejas, con sus ojos negros brillosos-  
-si profesor,no dude en eso...-dije tratando de verme normal,o sea,  
petulante y arrastrando las palabras-  
  
-¿dónde me llevas malfoy?-me consultó hermione mientras yo la llevaba arrastrando  
tomada de mi mano,hablando en tono agresivo-  
-a cualquier lugar que no se la enfermería ...  
-pero ¿por qué?...-dijo obligando a pararme-  
-no te lo diré...-dije sujetando mi pañuelo con más fuerza-no es...  
-shitchhhh!! -dice tapando mi boca con su dedo índice-viene alguien-  
EN EL ACTO abrimos una puerta del largo pasillo, para encontrarnos con una sala   
pequeñisima y sin nada de luz-  
-¿quién era?-pregunto buscandola a tientas-  
-idiota, era el profesor SNAPE... ¿qué no le reconoces la voz?-dijo entre susurros-  
-no me llames idiota "sangre sucia"-de pronto, el pañuelo se cae al suelo-¡¡mi pañuelo!!  
-¿qué pasa?  
-se me perdió mi pañuelo...-me agacho a buscarlo,pero entre la oscuridad es imposible-  
-espera... ¡¡lumos!!-recién pude ver su cara, lamentablemente ella tb.me ve-  
-con que eso querías ocultar... ¡¡una espinilla!!  
-¡¡¡¡callateeeee!!!-grito desesperado-  
-jajajaja.... -dije mientras cae al suelo sujetandose el estomago-  
-no es gracioso imbecil... -me lanzo encima de ella, pero el espacio es tan  
pequeño que debo escojer las piernas para no chocar con la pared-  
-jajajajajaaaaa....  
-oye... espera... ¡¡¡tú tienes una en la frente!!!-digo apuntandola-  
-no es cierto.  
-busca un espejo...-le digo mientras le paso su bolso, yo estoy afirmado en las   
rodillas y ella igual, saca un espejo y al comprovar la verdad dice, más bien grita-  
-¡¡¡¡¡que horrible!!!  
-si,es horrible...  
-¡¡¡tu callate!!!  
-vamos... le da un tono sexy a to rostro jajajaja...  
-ahhhhh!!!me las vas a pagar... -lanza la varita para montarse encima y   
tratar de cachetarme, yo las esquivo todas con agilidad-  
-oye calmate...  
-no veo nada...-dice parando al fin de golpear,se olle asustada-  
-yo tampoco... -confieso-  
-nunca supe que existía un lugar así...  
ME PERCATO DE QUE ELLA SIGUE MONTADA y para peor siento que se mueve, lo que trae  
nuevamente un cosquilleo a mi entrepierna. CON UNA MANO MUY LENTAMENTE le subo la   
falda, rozando su muslo,ella no se da cuenta, pues sigue hablando de que en "historia de hogwarts"  
habían mapas con los terrenos del colegio y jamás vio algo parecido a esta casucha.   
MUY SIGILOSAMENTE pongo otra mano en su muslo, y la empujo para que quede todo su cuerpo   
sobre el mío. ahí si se dió cuenta.  
-¡¡qué estas haciendo!!! eres un maldito frescooooo!!!-gritaba,así pude saber que su boca  
estaba junto a la mía, el aire que caliente que desprendía me irritaba-  
-lo que tu quieras hacer.... -respondo-  
Mis manos ya estan por debajo de su faldita y su ropa interior es suave ante mi piel...  
mi respiración se agita, y noto que la de ella también, su pelo que se cae por mi rostro,   
me da cierta cosquilla...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A ¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ESCENA NOP??? NO SABEN CUANTO ME COSTÓ  
IMAGINARMELA,YO NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA PARA ESTAS COSAS...  
HABLANDO EN SERIO, ENVIEN R/R, LOS NECESITO PARA SABER   
QUE ONDA ESTÁ IRRADIANDO ESTE FIC QUE NARRA LOS CAMBIOS  
HORMONALES DE CHICOS DE 16 AÑOS...  
ADIÓS.... YA VIENE EL CAPITULO N°3... ¡¡LEANLO!!  
"MAPACHE" inocente e ingenua chica. 


	3. tres

DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS. CAPITULO N°3 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
  
-draco, si no me sueltas...-me advierte mientras suelta un suspiro-  
-qué?? me golpearas?-preguntó soltandole las bragas-  
-no... ¡¡¡¡TOMAAAAAA!!!-con una rodilla me golpea mi (en ese instante)  
voluminosa entrepierna, mientras yo me revolco de dolor, ella se para-  
-ey!! espera sangre sucia-grito tratando de verla en la oscuridad-  
-no estoy para tus juegos MALFOY...-diciendo esto,abre una puerta,eso   
logra darme un poco de luz-  
-idiota.-me pongo de pie recogiendo su varita del suelo y salgo   
de la habitación,encontrandome con parvati y Lavender de GRFFINDOR-  
-DRACO!!...qué tienes ahí??-preguntó parvati apuntando mi nariz-  
-a caso es una espinilla??-objeta lavender-  
-si y qué'??? algun problema idiotas??!!-dije enfadado,sacudiendome el   
pantalon-  
-wuauuu nunca había visto una... -dice lavender acercandose y tocando mi nariz,  
con una cara de quien encuentra un objeto arqueologico-  
-si quieres ver una, llama a esa GRANGER a mi no me molestes... -dije marchandome,  
dejandolas paralizadas-  
-¡¡¡¡hermione!!!-es lo último que alcanzo a oír-  
  
HABÍA llegado la hora de la cena. SI NO hubiera sido por el hambre y por que  
esperaba una carta de mi padre no habría ido.  
A MI PASO,todos se burlaban y miraban sorprendidos mi rostro,en especial mi nariz.  
LES REPSONDÍ con mi arrogancia típica, que logró disiparlos un momento. finalmente   
me senté y empecé a comer con la cabeza gacha.  
HABÍA provado solo unos pocos bocados cuando llegó mi águila negra, RAYMOND.  
me entregó un envoltorio blanco.LE DÍ unos golpecitos en su cabeza y   
algo de comida,por lo que me agradeció mirandome con sus ojos amarillos prendidos.   
EN CUANTO la despaché abrí el paquete. ERA un libro con tapa de cuero   
negra y con letras doradas y cursivas se podía leer:  
"family MALFOY"  
  
SALÍ corriendo a mi habitación, igorando las miradas sorprendidas que me dedicaba  
todo el colegio. CRBBE Y GOYLE no se atrevieron a decirme ni una sola palabra.  
  
  
ME SENTÉ EN EL SUELO y lo abrí. ERAN hojas antiquisimas,escritas a mano y con tinta oscura.  
al principio, salían fotos de mis antepasados con sus esposas e hijos...  
-¿de qué me servirán estas estupidas fotos? ¡¡¡que diablos haré con un  
viejo libro!!!!  
  
cuando finalmente avancé unas 50 hojas, encontré una nota de mi padre:  
  
"esto ha pasado de generación en generación, y sin  
duda,te ayudará a convertirte en un MALFOY FUERTE Y  
OBVIAMENTE ERFECTO"  
PARA mi sorpresa e indignación, las páginas siguientes estaban en blanco.  
-¿qué tipo de broma es esta?  
  
BUSQUÉ n mi varita, sin tener claro que haría con ella.  
lo 1° que se me ocurrió fue, golpearla y lo hice, y al instante, las letras   
fueron apareciendo.  
  
"MALFOY EN ÉXTASIS" ( DECÍA EL TITULO)  
  
WUAUUUU!!!! HABÍAN FOTOGRAFÍAS DE HOMBRES (ANTIGUOS MALFOYS) QUE LES SALÍA   
vello en distintas partes del cuerpo.  
habían hasta consejos sobre:  
"no te austes por si el tamaño es muy pequeño,  
usa el siguiente hechizo"...o como este:  
"si el vello sale en una parte poco atractiva,   
usa el siguiente...."  
LUEGO de avanzar unas 5 hojas...  
"REPUGNANTES ESPINILLAS"  
bien,esto estaba buscando... me puse enfrente del espejo y dije apuntando  
mi espinilla con la varita mágica:  
"puffeus exteriorem"  
(N/A ¡¡LO SIENTO, NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRO NOMBRE PARA EL HECHIZO!!! +.+¡!)  
  
BRAVO!!!!! DESAPARECIÓ!!!! LA CALMA ha vuelto a mi...  
guardé el libro debajo del colchón, pero de entremedio se cayó una bolsa negra,   
la abrí y salió un pauquete que decía:"condones mágicos" cambian de color  
según la pasión de la pareja ¡¡lleve dos y pague uno!!  
esbozé una sonrisa, mi padre había pensado en todo.  
Comencé a prepararme para salir... me perfumé, mojé mi cabello rubio, me   
puse una camisa azul y unos jeans de color negros, zapatillas cómodas.   
salí a tomar el aire libre, por fin absuelto de los comentarios   
ridiculos de los demás.  
  
NO dije a nadie a donde iba, y creo que nadie me vio salir del castillo.  
finalmente me encontré con la luz de la luna y la brisa fresca, helada   
de la noche.no me molestó para nada,pues necesitaba ventilar... mis pensamientos, que   
hasta ahora estaban apestados de locuras.  
LLEGÓ de pronto el recuerdo de cuando mi tío EDGAR y yo, nos divertiamos  
lanzando piedras nuestra laguna.y también recorddé la soledad en que me sumergí  
después de su muerte, a mis 9 años...  
-¿los malfoy conocen la tristeza? si me lo cuentan no lo creo...-dijo una  
voz femenina-  
-¿me estas siguiendo?-pregunto enfático poniendome de pie-  
  
  
  
N/A ¡¡¡HA LLEGADO EL FIN DEL CAPITULO N°3!!!!  
MANDEN REVIEWS, NO SE LES OLVIDE...  
¡¡¡TENGAN PACIENCIA, YA VENDRÁ EL CAPITULO N°4!!!!!  
¡¡¡¡SE LOS PROMETO!!!!  
ADIÓS AMIGOS/AS MIOS/AS   
¡¡¡¡¡NO SE OLVIDEN NUNCA DE ESTA NIÑA TIERNA!!!  
  
adiós.  
"MAPACHE" +.+ ¡! 


	4. cuatro

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°4 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
  
-yo?? ¿seguirte? acaso estas loco? nunca cometería una estupides  
como esa...-dijo hermione mientras se sentaba a mi lado y sus mejillas  
adquirían un leve color rojo-  
La verdad ignoraba por que ella se avergonzaba... solo sería factible si  
ella realmente me persiguiera... pero no me sentía seguro para admitirlo...  
-perdón, pero resulta que cada vez que quiero estar   
solo, apareces "TÚ"...-dije en tono irónico-  
  
-¿y tu espinilla Malfoy?-me preguntó sonriendo maliciosa, parecía  
querer eludir el tema-  
  
-ya no está-respondí con cara de triunfador-no se quizo quedar con esta  
presiosura... -terminé de decir acariciando mi abdomen, levantando  
levemente mi camisa-  
(n/a ¡¡¡en eso tiene razón!!!ah... ya terminaron las pruebas  
y todas las notas ya están más que puestas ¡¡¡así que estoy libre!!! no saben   
como deseo escribir cuando draquito esté totalmente desarrolado... ¡uf! y  
espero que ustedes deseen leerlo +.+)  
  
-si claro...-me dijo lanzando un bufido incrédulo-  
  
-veo que la tuya se ha quedado contigo... le da un tono "sexy"  
a tu rostro, eso hay que admitirlo... jajaja-reí lanzandome al pasto de   
espalda-  
  
-ja-ja...-río en tono monótono- Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-me preguntó   
apuntando no presisamente mi cabeza...¿?-  
  
-¿hice qué?-formulé un tanto desconfiado-  
  
-desaparecer tu espinilla-explicó acostandose a mi lado-  
  
Era extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... nunca pensé que me agradaría   
estar con ella. Y tampoco creí que ella quisiera estar con alguien como yo...  
La recorrí con mi mirada, nervioso...llevaba un jeans negro y un peto pequeño  
de color rojo... Hermosa, simplemente hermosa... "deliciosa".   
Sentí como un cosquilleo en mis manos me invadía. No sé porque   
pero creía que con tocar esas caderas un segundo, se pasaría.   
ELLA estaba triste, de eso no cabía duda, miraba las estrellas con   
melancolía, sus ojos miel parecían que romperían en llanto en cualquier   
momento.  
  
-¡¿DRACO!? ¿estas ahí?-dijo moviendo una de sus manos enfrente de mis  
ojos concentrados en su cuerpo-  
  
-si... ¿qué me preguntaste?-dije tratando de volver a la realidad y no pensar  
esas estupideces con tan grotesco tamaño-  
  
-que como desapareciste tu espinilla...-dijo algo extrañada-  
  
-ah... eso... es solo un hechizo...-respondí con naturalidad, con una voz  
seria y soberbia-  
  
-¿me lo puedes hacer?-formuló poniendo su rostro sobre el mío-  
  
-¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ!!!??????  
  
-¡¡¡se trata del hechizo!!!! ¡¡no seas mal pensado!!!  
¡¡¡todos los hombres son iguales!!-gruñó enojada dandose   
vuelta, mientras se escuchaban agunos sollosos-  
  
-¡¡¡que debiles son las mujeres!!! ¡por todo forman un escandolo!-contesté   
con furia dandome vuelta y chocando mi espalda con la suya-  
  
Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío... estaba caliente... cerré los ojos, dejandome  
llevar por algo nunca antes sentido, por algo totalmente desconocido para mi...  
No podía adivinar lo que ella pensaba... pero seguía llorando, aún así no entendía   
como no se paraba y se iba a consolar con sus amigos... era raro...  
Con un movimiento de su cuerpo, se levantó mi camisa y sentimos piel con piel...  
nos pegamos aún más y la piel se erizaba.... que sensación tan extraña me estaba   
invadiendo... ¿qué era eso de sentirse volar? ¿qué es eso de cerrar los ojos   
cuando esa chica está junto a mí? ¿qué son esas ganas de besarla y recorrerla   
entera?  
Solo con Pansy había pasado algo así... aunque no tan hermoso...  
Se percibía claramente una vibración extraña... acompañada de un calor   
ardiente y libidinoso...   
La noche estaba fría... pero lo extraño era que yo no tenía frío... y  
ella tampoco parecía tenerlo...  
Observé la luna... brillaba con hermosura... la mitad estaba cubierta por un fuerte  
color negro... pero eso no hacía perder esa paz que me regalaba...  
  
-¿por qué todos los hombres son iguales?-dijo en una voz dulce pero   
apagada... como si tiviera pena-  
  
-debes hecharle la culpa a nuestra "testosterona"...-dije tratando de animarla-  
  
-puede que tengas razón...  
  
-pero... ¿quieres que te lo haga?-pregunté volteando y apoyando mi barbilla  
en su hombro desnudo-  
  
-ah???-dijo algo atemorizada mirandome por encima de su hombro-  
  
-el hechizo... -expliqué sonriendo-  
  
-ah.... claro...-dijo volteando, logrando que quedaramos   
frente a frente-  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado... sumergí... penetré sus ojos con mi mirada  
gris... gris dentro de miel... ella me dirigía miradas nerviosas e inquietas...  
Sentí como una gota de sudor... no frío, sino caliente caía por mi cuello  
Tragué saliva... ella también... un cosquilleo me invaddió el estómago  
nuevamente...   
  
Coloqué una mano sobre su cintura... ella soltó un escalofrío, mientras seguía   
concentrada en no perder mi mirada.  
Su cuerpo estaba caliente... y mi mano helada... pero luego se volvió a  
una temparatura agradable... subí lentamente hasta su cintura, me deslizé con   
temor hasta llegar a su ombligo... pestañeó durante varios segundos.  
Me detuve un instante en ese lugar, para disfrutar como la mano de ella  
se sumergía por entre mi camisa... no bajabamos la mirada, esta nos seguía  
instando para que continuaramos con ese juego... con ese juego lleno de  
peligros y sin reglas, al menos nosotros no había mos inventado ninguna...  
Continué con mi mano... esta vez bajandola hasta su muslo, quize avanzar  
hacia su... hacia... más atrás de sus caderas, pero ella con una asesina mirada  
me hizo desistir de la idea. Así que seguí bajando, recorriendo su pierna, mientras  
ellla había llegado a mi cinturón... se detuvo y ahí se quedó un largo rato...  
hasta que dijo...  
  
-Ron nunca entendió lo que decían mis ojos... pero tu si...-dijo con  
una voz enteramente conmovida-  
  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunté algo extrañado-  
  
-bueno...-comensó a decir mientras recién bajaba la vista-nosotros...  
  
-se acostaron...-afirmé algo decepcionado-  
  
-¡¡¡no!!!! aunque él no habría tenido problema...-dijo mientras su cara  
adquiría una mueca de molestía-  
  
-explicate mejor...-pedí aguantando la risa, tan solo imaginar a ese  
pobretón queriendo aprovecharse... es una escena para "risa total"-  
  
-bueno, yo lo quería... y se supone que él a mi igual.-me contaba en voz baja-  
  
-¡¡¡apresurate!!!-el tema realmente me interesaba-  
  
-¡¡me quizo forzar a hacerlo!!-gritó rompiendo en llantos-  
  
-¡guau! ¡quien lo diría! ese wesley... por lo menos se sabe que le   
alcanza para sentirse excitado...  
  
-¡¡¡eres un crétino!!! ¡¡¡no sé para que te cuento mis cosas!!!-chilló  
poniendose de pie y marchandose-  
  
-¡¡¡¡si, para que me cuentas!!!!!-dije observando como se alejaba-  
  
  
No sabía si correr y detenerla... pero ceeo que lo pensé demasiado, pues  
se alejó hasta perderse de vista.Lo raro es que no se dirigía al castillo,  
más bien se sumergió en el bosque.   
Me quedé un momento más y me noté como la luna estaba llena... era un  
espectaculo digno de ver...  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!-se escuchó un fuerte grito   
que pude adivinar que era de hermione-  
  
Corrí tratando de seguir la voz...   
Los árboles gigantes del bosque impedían el trabajo de búsqueda...  
  
-¡¡¡¡hermione!!!!¿dónde estás?-pregunté gritando-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡auxilio!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡ ¿draco? ¿eres tu?!!! ¡¡¡ayudame!!!-dijo   
finalmente logrando que la voz se hiciera totalmente audible para mi-  
  
Finalmente la encontré... estaba en el suelo,con algunos rasguños en el rostro  
y en los brazos... frente de ella estaba un lobo... más bien, estaba dejando de  
ser un lobo...  
Este ser... lentamente se le fue quitando el vello, los dientes se le  
achicaron... todo esto sucedía al mismo tiempo en que la luna se iba  
cubriendo.  
Me puse enfrente de hermione, saqué mi varita a apunté al hombre-lobo...  
mi mano temblaba pero me mantuve firme. Hermione me tomó la pantorrila  
con fuerza, sosteniendose con pavor.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, frente de nuestros ojos, quedó un hombre desnudo,  
cubriendose el rostro con las rodillas, en el suelo... mientras sus pies  
adquirían el tamaño y forma normal de cualquier ser humano.  
  
-profesor... profesor "lupin"...-dijo hermione poniendose de pie pero   
sin soltar mis hombros-  
  
-¿lupin?-pregunté-  
  
-es mejor que lo cubra...-dijo hermione recogiendo una túnica andrajosa  
que sin duda pertenecía al profesor, y se acercaba con pasos seguros...  
le puso la túnica encima y le murmuró algo al oído, cosa que yo no   
pude oír-  
  
-¿qué haces Granger?-dije observando atemorizado como el hombre se  
paraba-  
Sin duda era el profesor de "DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS" QUE EL  
VIEJO dumbledore nos puso de nuevo... su cabello teñido ligeramenete de   
gris,se movía con el viento de la noche fresca... su mirada tierna...   
haciendose obviamente la víctima, lo hacía verse como un pobre diablo.  
  
-perdóname hermione... ¿te hize daño?-dijo mirandola conmovido y tomandole  
las manos entre las suyas-  
  
-no profesor... no se preocupe, estoy bien...-respondió hermione con  
los ojos iluminados-  
  
-es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería...-dijo aún mirandola directamente  
a sus ojos miel-  
  
-no hace falta, lo haré yo... así le ahorro un problema "profesor"¿vamos?-dije  
logrando que ambos por fin me prestaran atención-  
  
-claro... es lo mejor... Draco malfoy...-dijo esmerandoze en cubrir su  
entrepierna-  
  
-si... tienes razón...-aseguró hermione mirando el suelo con las mejillas  
sonrojadas y soltandole las manos al profesor-  
  
-bien, adiós...-Lupin se sumergió en el bosque, camino al sauce boxeador-  
  
Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante lejos, dije:  
  
-¿vamos?- pronuncié con sensualismo ofreciendole mi mano a hermione-  
  
-si.-respondió cortante, sin tomarme la mano y adelantandose.-  
  
Llegamos al fin a la enfermería... no se hallaba madame pomfrey, así que   
ella se sentó en una de las camillas y yo me senté a su lado-  
  
-¿y tu no te vas?-me dijo cruzando los brazos y dirigiendome una mirada  
asesina-  
  
-¿quieres que me vaya?-respondí parandome y poniendo una mano en la camilla,  
junto a su cabello castaño-  
  
Ella no me respondió a mi pregunta. Sin embargo, se acercó a mi rostro y  
palpando mi mejilla. Yo respondí a su caricia tierna, tocando la suave comesura  
de sus labios... acerqué los míos a los suyos... en movimientos lentos.  
Puse una mano en su cintura... me miraba impactada, quizas ni ella misma comprendía  
lo que estaba susediendo...  
Finalmente, nuestros labios se rozaron, ella cerró los ojos...  
y yo los míos...  
  
-¡¿quién es a esta hora!?-preguntó madame pomfrey , haciendo que me   
alejara de hermione con un salto-  
  
(n/a ¡¡¡lo siento!!!! ¡¡¡pero el beso vendrá después!!!...   
tengan paciencia... -.-)  
  
-¿y tu?-dijo la enfermera dirigiendose a mi, mirandome con extrañesa-  
  
-yo... -iba a responder, pero hermione me interrumpió-  
  
-él ya se iba.-afirmó en tono severo-  
  
-si. yo ya me iba...-confirmé con una voz del mismo tono-  
  
-dejame ver que te pasó ahí... -comencó a decir acercandose a hermione, de  
modo que no logré ver más su rostro-  
  
Abrí la puerta furioso... la cerré con un estruendoso golpe y me encaminé  
a mi sala común para dormir...   
Mascullano entre dientes...  
  
-ya llegará tu hora Granger... ya llegará...  
  
  
  
*****fin de capitulo*****  
  
  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡espero que les guste!!!!  
perdonen por el "graaaaaan" retraso, pero tuve que ponerme al  
día con mi otro fic...  
  
¡¡¡DEBEN ENVIAR R/R!!!... AH!! GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME HAN  
MANDADO... ¡¡AYUDA A VER REALMENENTE LOS ERRORES!!   
DESEO CON TODO MI ORGULLO DE ESCRITORA,  
QUE ESTE HAYA QUEDADO MEJOR  
QUE LOS ANTERIORES...  
  
SE DESPIDE CON BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES...  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
"M@PACHE" +.+ -.- *.* SMUAC!! 


	5. cinco

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°5 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Me desperté algo atrasado, pues no había podido dormir casi nada en toda  
la noche...  
El recuerdo de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, de su respiración mezclandose  
con la mía... de sus manos en mi cuerpo... Me mantuvo despierto, y  
completamente lúcido...   
De pijama solo me acompañó unos "boxer"... tenía demasiado calor como  
para usar uno de dos piesas.  
  
-¡vamos Malfoy! ya es hora del desayuno!-me gritó Crabbe emocionado-  
  
-¿es en lo único en que piensas?-dije incorporandome y dirigiendome al   
baño-  
  
-¡la comida es lo más importante para el ser humano! ¡¡nos hace vivir!  
¡¡amo la comida!!  
  
-no me extrañaría que algún día "la comida" se te convierta en tu dios  
Crabbe... de verdad que no me extrañaría... -murmuré metiendome a la   
ducha fría-  
  
Finalmente llegamos al gran salón, donde nos acomodamos para empezar   
a desayunar.   
  
-¿y tu espinilla Malfoy?-ME PREGUNTÓ goyle que se venía recién integrando  
a la mesa y se sentaba AL frente mío-  
  
-la puse en tu desayuno idiota... -dije enojado-  
  
-ah... me preguntaba que sabor tiene... nunca he comido un platillo   
así... -dijo sonriendo como un estúpido, o sea con su risa normal-  
  
Mi risa fue interrumpida con los gritos de todo el colegio.   
  
-¡¡es preciosa!!-gritaban los inutiles de Revenclaw-  
  
-parece un ángel... -decían los Huplepuff entre unos suspiros-  
  
-se ve linda... -se atrevieron a decir algunos de mi casa en unos susurros  
inaudibles.-  
  
-¿¿¿¿hermione????-se preguntaban desconcertados los de Griffindor-  
  
Ma abrí paso entre la multitud de hombres que se habían formado para   
poder verla.  
Se veía realmente hermosa... Sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón brillaban  
con exageración, había cierta luz en su mirada miel que me dejó paralizado  
durante un momento... sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve color   
rosa, parecía un calor dulce que le inundaba su rostro. Su boca... era  
roja... ese rojo ardiente, pero no se le veía mal como a Pansy, sino que   
resaltaba aún más su belleza.  
Su cabello, lo había alisado un poco, caía libre por su espalda, al   
ritmo de sus caderas anchas y perfectas. Por su falda salían dos piernas  
largas y proporcionadas, avanzando con pasos seguros y cautivadores.  
  
creo que ya llegó tu hora Granger... ya llegó...-murmuré en una voz   
baja, muy baja, para que nadie pudiera escucharme-  
  
-¿qué nos toca ahora Goyle?-pregunté avolviendome a mi puesto, no era   
bueno que me vieran observarla con cara de idiota, que seguro era la que  
traía-  
  
-he... dejame buscar el horario...-me respondió agachandose a buscar en  
su mochila-  
  
-¡¡¡apresurate gusano!!!  
  
-¡ya lo tengo!, nos toca "transformaciones"-comensó a decir mientras se  
rascaba la nariz- con Griffindor...  
  
-perfecto...   
  
Nos encaminamos a paso apresurado hacia la clase de Transformaciones con  
esa vieja Pedófila... que asco me inspiraba, con esa cara arrugada, esos  
ojos peqeuños y ese semblante de "correcta" que no le viene a la actitud   
que ha tenido conmigo.  
  
  
-¡¡buenas alumnos!! hoy les tengo preparada una ardua jornada de   
trabajo... -comensó a decir sonriendo, recorriendo con la mirada a todos-  
  
  
Hermione se sentó muy cerca de mi, como en las otras ocasiones, el  
Wesley y ese estúpido de Potter estaban muy lejos de ella, parecía que  
tenían miedo de acercarse a la hermosa chica que tenía a muy corta  
distancia de mis manos... tan cerca que su sensual olor me estaba en la   
punta de la nariz.  
Al advertir mi mirada libidinosa, me dirigió una sonrisa forzada y   
una mirada de odio... que sin embargo la hacían verse más sensual que  
otras veces. Le sonreí pícaro...  
  
Cuando la profesora ya se había acomodado detrás de su mesa, le dije en  
tono sufrido y casi víctima.  
  
-señorita...-me miró sonriente- hace mucho calor, ¿me puedo sacar la  
túnica?, ¡claro, si no presenta un problema para usted!...  
  
Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, rápidamente sus mejillas se   
sonrojaron. Me respondió algo alterada.  
  
-¡¡Draco!! ¡claro, no hay ningún problema!  
  
-gracias señorita, es usted muy amable...-le dije con cara de seductor-  
  
Me paré lentamente. Sintiendo los ojos de todas las chicas sobre mi cuerpo.  
Con un gran preambulo, me saqué la túnica, soltando un suspiro de alivio  
en cuanto me deshice de ella.   
Me fije que la profesora tenía tomado sus lentes con la punta de los   
dedos, y me miraba por encima de ellos. Le respondí con una leve pero  
no por eso menos significativa sonrisa.  
  
Luego me fije en Hermione. Me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos  
desorbitados... sus mejillas se pusieron aún más prendidas.  
Me apuntó con una mano temblorosa, dirigiendose a mi abdomen:  
  
-tu... tu... tu camisa... arreglatela, se te subió un poco...  
Miré, y esta efectivamente estaba subida, donde a la perfección se podía  
ver un trozo de mi piel.  
  
-oh...-dije con un gesto de falsa impresión- no me había dado   
cuenta... gracias... Granger...-dije sonriendo gustoso ante su mirada   
un tanto lujuriosa-  
  
-señor Malfoy... -me dijo la profesora algo molesta- ¿puedes ayudarme con  
después de clase con unos papeles? quiero que los pongas en orden...  
  
-¿son muchos?-dije haciendo pucheros falsos-  
  
-¡¡¡muchisimos!!!  
  
-¿me puede ayudar Granger por favor?, un poco de ayuda nunca está de  
más... ¿no cree?  
  
-he... bueno, yo creo que si, si es que ella no tiene algún problema o   
algo más que hacer...  
  
-¡¡oh no!! ¡estoy seguro de que no! ¿verdad?-dije dirigiendome hacia ella  
mirandola seductor y levantando un poco nuevamente mi camisa-  
  
-he... yo.. bueno, verá...-tartamudeó- ¡no hay problema!-dijo finalmente  
soltando un suspiro-  
  
-bien, entonces se quedarán después...-dijo con un significativo signo   
de enfado en sus ojos-  
  
Hermione estuvo muy torpe todo el resto de la clase, se le calleron los   
pergaminos, plumas, libros, que con mucha "casualidad" caían en mis pies;  
que por supuesto le ayudé a recogerlos, incluyendo todo mi poder de  
seducción...  
  
  
Finalmente nos quedamos solos. Y de inmediato, un calor me recorrió por  
la espalda.  
La miré fijamente. Ella evitaba mis ojos. Así que decidí tratar de  
entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella.  
  
-¿cómo te fue con la enfermera? ¿nada grave?-me miró algo enojada, pero   
ante mi postura sexy, de una mano en mis caderas, cambió de mirada-  
  
-bien, ningún problema...   
  
-me alegro... ¿dormiste bien?-pregunté acercandome. Ella estaba en la otra  
punta del escritorio, así que me deslicé tocando el borde del mesón  
lentamente-  
  
-he, bueno... no mucho que digamos...  
  
-¡que coincidencia! yo casi no dormí...-dije muy cerca de su cuerpo, levanté  
mi mirada, y observé con detenimiento su rostro delicado-  
  
-si... que coincidencia, me pregunto por qué...-dijo humedeciendose los   
labios de una forma que estremeció hasta lo más insensible de mi ser-  
  
-no lo sé... puedes imaginartelo...-dije muy cerca, haciendo que con el   
aire de mi caliente respiración, le moviera los cabellos, obligandola  
a cerrar lso ojos... se mordió el labio-  
  
-tal vez la imaginación me está fallando... -dijo aún con los ojos   
cerrados... le acaricié tiernamente su cuello...-  
  
-yo te puedo ayudar a buscarla... si quieres...  
  
-¿sabes? tengo mucho calor, ¿me ayudas a sacarme esta calurosa   
túnica?- preguntó abriendo los ojos, mirandome sensualmente-  
  
-¡¡claro!!-respondí gustoso-  
  
ELLA volteó... Puse una mano, muy lentamente, en su espalda. Pude percibir  
su cuerpo tibio... Mientras una mano se colocó en su cuello, la otra  
bajó hasta su cintura, hasta su cadera... Metí la mano por debajo de ella  
y subí rosando su blusa mojada de sudor. En un momento, pude sentir su  
piel que se erizaba al contacto con mi piel caliente. Bajé también la otra mano,  
metiendola por el otro lado de sus caderas, también subí por debajo de su   
ropa. Ella había agachado la cabeza y retirado su pelo, poniendolo a un   
costado. Había cerrado los ojos nuevamente, soltando un suspiro que no se   
atrevió en hacerlo muy fuerte...  
Con un movimiento rápido, pegué su espalda a mi cuerpo. Continué y   
saqué definitavemente la túnica. Ella seguía con la cabeza inclinada y  
los ojos cerrados...  
Acerqué mis labios tibios y lubricados a su oído y le susurré con una  
voz baja y pausada-  
  
-¿se pasó el calor?  
  
-no... aún no... -dijo abriendo los ojos y mirandome por sobre su hombro-  
  
  
Hize girar su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros rostros se juntaran...  
Miró directamente a mis labios... y yo miré los suyos.  
Nuestras respiraciones comensaron a andar muy rápido, siguiendo los veloces  
los latidos de nuestros corazones, que pude sentir muy bien, pues su cuerpo   
estaba tan cerca del mpio, que lo sentía como parte del mío.  
  
-te aseguro que no se te pasará el calor... al menos cuando  
estés conmigo...  
  
-ya lo veo... no tienes que asegurarmelo...  
  
  
Con ese comentario, me atreví a acercar msi labios a los de ella...  
Los rozé suavemente... intentó mojarselos, pero yo se lo impedí, pues  
con mi lengua tibia lo hize a la perfección...   
Cerré los ojos, dejandome llevar, olvidandome por un largo momento quién  
era yo, quién era ella, en donde estabamos... y que en cualquier momento  
podría llegar la profesora con nuestro trabajo...  
  
La besé... la besé... La besé deliberadamente, como nunca había besado   
a nadie... después de unos segundos, la pasión nos envolvió, dejando   
de lado los modales y cosas por el estilo... Nuestras lenguas se sometieron  
a una dura batalla,donde en ningún momento se pudo escoger un ganador.  
  
Mis manos se sintieron intimidadas, por lo quelas dejé estáticas en sus  
caderas... Pero me sorprendió bastante, cuado entremedio del beso, ella  
con un rápido y casi brusco movimiento, las puso sobre... sobre...  
sobre su... ¡¡¡bueno, ustedes saben a que me refiero!! ¡¡a su trasero!!  
  
Continuamos en un juego, donde ella tampoco resultó ser la "perdedora"...  
también tuvo la oportunidad de recorrer mi estómago, mi... bueno, todo  
sin ninguna restricción...  
  
Cuando mi mente dejó ser cuerda, cuando dejó de obedecerme, le   
dije, separandome de ella y mirandola con mis ojos grises queriendome salir  
fuego...  
  
-¿quieres ir a otra parte?...  
  
Ella me miró algo turbada...   
  
  
***********fin de capitulo************  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN...  
¡¡¡PERO POR LO MENOS LOS DEJÉ CON EL GUSTITO DE UN BESO!!! ¿NO?  
  
DEBO AGRADECERLES DE TODO CORAZÓN LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN LLEGADO...  
¡¡¡SON MUCHOS Y ME SIENTO ENORMEMENTE FELIZ!!! (CASI ME PONGO A   
LLORAR -.-)  
PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, TUVE QUE TRAERME A MI PIEZA UN  
BUEN VASO CON HIELO...¡¡¡SI NO CORRÍA PELIGRO DE MORIR CALCINADA!!!   
¡¡¡¡¡BESOS PARA TODOS!!!!!!   
  
  
ME DESPIDO CON MUCHOS BESOS PARA LOS CHICOS GUAPOS Y ABRAZOS PARA LAS  
CHICAS INTELIGENTES QUE SE LES OCURRE LEER ESTE FIC...  
  
"LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
"MAPACHE" +.+ 


	6. capitulo 6

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°6 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Me siguió mirando con sus ojos turbados, como analizando lo que tendría  
que decirme. Yo esperaba inquieto. Mis manos temblaban en sus caderas,   
y por mi espalda corría una gota de sudor frío.  
No sabía realmente que el atrevimiento de mi pregunta fue un poco tonta,  
pero ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarme.  
Era extraño, pero cuando ella estaba en mis brazos, con las mejillas   
sonrojadas y respirando agitada por mi culpa, por mis actos... me sentía  
como alguien nuevo, como si alguien me devolviera lo que yo daba...  
digo que es extraño por que nunca pude sentirme de esa forma. No sabía   
como llamarle, ni lo que era...   
Y mientras yo pensaba esas cosas, ella seguía abrazada a mi, observandome  
pensativa.  
  
De pronto, bajó la vista. Y al mirarme de nuevo, me di cuenta que esta vez mi  
atrevimiento había llegado muy lejos. Sus ojos parecían querer matarme  
debido al fuego que me irradiaba. Yo me limité a sonreir a modo de excusa   
y sacar mis manos de su cuerpo. Volteé para que no viera mi cara de   
susto.  
  
-¡¡en eso solamente piensan los hombres!! ¿qué no exista nada más en sus  
cerebros?... ¿a caso solo tienen la neurona del "SEXO"?-levantó las manos   
y miró el techo, como si estuviera pidiendo explicaciones a "DIOS"-   
  
-AH, vamos, no es para tanto... solo me dejé llevar por el  
momento ok? -me di vuelta y la miré con risa-  
  
-ah, entiendo...-dijo sarcástica- y según tu, ¿cuál era ese momento?  
  
-bueno... ya sabes a que me refiero...-dije acercandome hacia ella y   
acomodando mi camisa que ella misma había desordenado. Al notar mis  
movimientos, se sonrojó nuevamnte-  
  
-escucheme "señor MALFOY",¡¡ni creas que solo por un beso te estoy   
autorizando para que me lleves a la cama, así, sin más!!!-estaba  
totalmente enojada y alterada. Gritó enfurecida.-  
  
-¡es que no fue solo un beso!-dije-  
  
-¿sabes?, esto no volverá a pasar... tan simple como eso...-diciendo esto,  
se sentó en un asient que yo había ocupado durante la clase.-¿crees que   
demore mucho la profesora?-dijo como si nada de lo que pasó,   
no hubiera sucedido en realidad-  
  
-ni idea...-dije molesto-  
  
Me ardía la sangre al notarla tan apacible en el asiento, hojeando unos  
libros con absoluta normalidad.  
  
Ella estaba molesta. Y quizá con razón. Pero como explicarle que me producía  
cada vez que la veía. Como decirle que con ella me sentía vivo de   
nuevo... y que me sentía "feliz"...  
  
¡¡¡PERO que ridiculeces estaba diciendo!!! ella no se merece lo que estoy  
pensando... ni nada por el estilo... ES UNA vil y sucia "ramera", al   
igual que todas las mujeres del mundo.  
Creo que mi padre tiene razón con respecto a las mujeres. Siempre ha dicho  
que solo existen por conveniencia del HOMBRE.   
Aunque es dificil admitirlo, pues yo nací con la ayuda de mi madre, de  
Narcissa, de una mujer... recuerdo muy bien cuando Lucios, mi padre, me   
confesó que su familia lo habían obligado a casarse con mi madre, y   
que a él no le presentó mayor problema, al pensar en las 14 casas que tiene  
repartidas por el mundo.   
La miré, y ella no parecía tener nada especial. Era como cualquier otra,  
tal vez más bonita... por eso me pasaba lo que me pasaba... si, era eso, solo  
por ser bonita me sentía como odiota...  
Creo que pudo notar mi cambio de ánimo. Sentía el rostro caliente por la   
furia. Me dirirgió una mirada intimidada.  
  
-¿qué buscas en una mujer Draco?-dijo juntando sus piernas, acomodando  
su faldita, de modo de que no se le viera nada-  
  
-no lo sé...-mentí en tono severo ante su pregunta-  
  
-vamos, di la verdad... quiero saber, sé sincero conmigo...-dijo tomando  
un pergamino,una pluma y disponiendose a escribir, que por la expresión  
de su rostro temía que fuera muy largo-  
  
-bien, supongo que un buen cuerpo, un exqusito cuerpo...-confesé recoradando  
algunas aventuras del pasado... por ejemplo ese verano en "Miami" con mis   
primas en que...-  
  
-gracias...-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me miró algo   
avergonzada-  
  
-¿alguna otra pregunta?-dije conn el entrecejo arrugado-  
  
-si. si buscas buen cuerpo, ¿por que no te has casado con Pansy?a ella   
también parece gustarle tu físico...  
  
-¡¡por favor!! ella es solo un cuerpo vacío, sin inteligencia, sin   
cordura!!! carece de clase, de distinción...  
  
-¡¡bingo!!-dijo contenta poniendose de pie-  
  
-¿bingo qué?-pregunté sin entender su reacción-  
  
-todas las cosas que dijiste que le faltan a Pansy, es lo que realmente  
te importa en una mujer!!  
  
ME QUEDÉ EN SILENCIO PENSANDO EN LO QUE ACABABA DE DECIRME. parecía  
lógico.  
  
-eso no esc cierto...-volví a mentir con cara de resentido-  
  
-¡¡¡claro que lo es!!!  
  
-¡¡¡tú no me conoces Granger!!  
  
-¡¡¡Y CREO QUE TÚ TAMPOCO!!!  
  
lA MIRÉ CON DESPRECIO.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de la sala.  
Vi entrar a la "señora" de transformaciones con paso seguro a pesar de   
la cantidad de papeles que acargaba en sus manos.  
  
-¡les traje su trabajo!-dijo sonriente sacando la sonrisa por arriba  
del gran bulto-  
  
-parece bastante...-dije algo fatigado. Ya no quería quedarme ahí con   
la compañía de Granger-  
  
-¡no es para que pongas esa cara Malfoy!-me dijo hermione en tono de   
regaño-  
  
-bien,-dijo la profesora ignorando a hermione e impidiendome   
responderle-esto será para tí-le puso encima de un banco una cantidad   
considerable-y está para ti...-me puso una cantidad visiblemente inferior   
en otro asiento-  
  
Hermione miró con odio su trabajo. Se hechó el pelo para atrás, tomó  
aire sonoramente y dijo:  
  
-¿qué hay que hacer con todo esto?  
  
-bueno, esto son papeles que debo entregar al director, son los posibles  
prefectos, así que deben estar por orden alfabético y por orden  
de curso y casa. AH! fijense en unos puntajes que están en las esquinas y  
ponganlos de mayor a menor...¿está claro?  
  
-por supuesto, en un instante estará todo listo...-dije sonriendo con   
cara de niño bueno-  
  
-¿nos dará puntos a nuestra casa señora Mcgonagall? ¿y a él   
también?-dijo indicandome a mi.-  
  
-¡¡obviamente!! ambas casas tendrán 15 puntos por su buena disposición..-me  
miró sonrojada-  
  
-que bien...-comentó hermione con cara de esperanza. Parecía que era lo   
único que la instaba en seguir ahí-  
  
-mientras tanto, yo revisaré estos examenes...-dijo sentandose en su   
escritorio-  
  
Comencé con mi trabajo. En silencio.   
De pronto sentí algo que me molestaba. Un ardor en las mejillas me estaba   
desagradando... sentía calor, me sentía inquieto. Mi cuerpo reclamaba a   
gritos que desabrochara mi corbata... y lo hize... también me obligó a   
sacar mi camisa por fuera del pantalón...  
Traté concentrarme de lleno en los papeles... pero no pude, levanté la vista y  
me encontré de lleno con esos ojos miel libidinosos... ella se mordía los  
labios y al mismo momento se los mojaba...  
Durante unos segundos me quedé estático... sosteniendo en mi mano los   
papeles con fuerza... Hasta que reaccioné y le dirigí un desprecio   
bastante significativo... Arrugué mi trabajo con ira.  
  
-¿pasa algo malo señor Malfoy?-me preguntó con cara de preocupada la   
profesora-  
  
-no, nada... -respondí sin mirarla-  
  
-señora Mcgonagall, ¿cúando serán los partidos de quidditch?-preguntó hermione  
mirandome de reojo-  
  
-la proxima semana...-respondió sin levantar la vista-  
  
-¿qué casa juega?  
  
-ah, ¡¡slytherin y griffindor!!-dijo emocionada-  
  
-¡¡que bien, me gustará ver "DE NUEVO COMO HARRY ATRAPA LA SINTCH"-dijo  
mirandome con cara de triunfadora-  
  
-¡si es que puedes entrar en sus sueños hermione! está vez ganaré yo...  
  
Hermione no pudo responder a mi comentario, pues alguien llamó a la   
puerta.  
  
-¿quién es?-preguntó la profesora sacandose los lentes-  
  
-¡¡yo, Remus!!-contestó una voz jovial desde afuera-  
  
-¡¡pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando!!-contestó animada poniendose de pie  
para encontrarse con el apestoso profesor-  
  
HERMIONE abrió los ojos y volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta.   
Yo le seguí la mirada enojado.  
  
El hombre que entró era totalmente diferente al profesor "contra las artes  
oscuras" que yo había conocido.  
Había cambiado totalmente su atuendo. Llevaba una túnica de color verde  
(nueva) y una capa negra... se veía más joven y menos acabado...  
  
(n/a: ¡¡¡amo a Lupin!!! es mi adoración, así que esta descripción es  
exclusivamente para las fans de este querido profesor!!! -.-)  
  
-¡¡lupin!!-dijo exaltada la profesora- ¡¡veo que me hiciste caso!!  
  
-he... si, fui a Hogsmeade ayer, en la noche...-puso cara de avergonzado-  
  
Miré a hermione y esta estaba a punto de babear. Se puso de pie y extendió  
la mano para saludar. ¡¡¡QUE RABIA!!!  
  
-¡HOLA HERMIONE! ¿cómo estás?-dijo tomandole la mano y estrechandola,   
manteniendola así para continuar- ¡¡vaya que estás más preciosa!! ¿qué  
nuevo te hiciste?-dijo mirandola con una prolongada sonrisa-  
  
-nada, nada, profesor... usted si se hizo cambios...-dijo mirando el suelo  
poniendose más roja aún-  
  
-ah, solo me copré ropa...  
  
-ah, vamos Remus, ¡¡te ves hasta más joven!!-con ese frito logró que el   
profesor soltara la mano de hermione de un sobresalto-  
  
-gracias,tú que opinas Draco? ¿me veo distinto?-me preguntó dirigiendome   
una cara sonriente-  
  
-yo lo veo igual...- respondí en tono normal.se puso notablemente incómodo-  
  
-¡ves Minerva, nada nuevo!-dijo sonriendo pe evitando mi mirada de   
desprecio-  
  
-ah, como quieras...   
  
-¿terminaste con lo de los prefectos?-dijo acercandose hacia los papeles que   
nosotros ya habíamos terminado-  
  
-¡¡estos chicos me ayudaron!! hermione, Draco, ¿sacan los primeros tres   
de sus montones?  
  
Yo les pasé los míos, percatandome recién de que que el primero de la   
lista era ¿HERMIONE GRANGER?. SE Los pasé confundido... pero con rabia de   
igual forma.  
  
-Toma Remus, ¿se los llevas a Dumbledore?  
  
-claro...¿los tuyos hermione?  
  
Todos miramos a hermione, que sostenía los tres papeles con asombro.  
Estaba realmente ida, no escuchó al profesor cuando le llamó.  
  
-¡¡hermione!!-volvió a decir-  
  
-¡ah, perdone profesor! aquí tiene...  
  
-vaya, vaya...-dijo mirando los papeles todos juntos- ¡le ganas a hermione  
por 5 puntos Draco! ¡felicidades! capáz que sean prefecos... ¡adiós  
Minerva!-El profesor se marchó apurado-  
  
Me quedé totalemnte perplejo. ¡¡yo prefecto!! ¡¡y le gané a   
hermione!!  
  
-bien, pueden irse...-nos dijo amablemente a los dos-  
  
Le abrí la puerta como un real caballero a hermione y caminé a su lado  
sin hablarle.  
  
-no quiero ningún comentario acerca de los prefectos draco ¿está claro?  
  
-si no quieres admitir que te gané. no hay problema.  
  
Me sentía dichoso...   
En el camino no podía borrar esa mirada que me hizo  
estallar de calor... ¡¡no podía ignorarlo!! hermione me gustaba, para  
bien o para mal me gustaba... y mucho.   
Nunca nadie había logrado ponerme tan nervioso con solo mirarme.   
  
Finalmente llegamos a los baños. Intenté pasar por la puerta pero ella  
me lo impidió. OBVIO.  
  
-¿qué quieres? ¿vas a molestarme?-preguntó en tono severo-  
  
-no. No quiero arriesgarme a recibrir una nueva cachetada de tu parte...  
  
-¿y entonces?-dio perdiendo esa furia y mirandome nerviosa-  
  
-he yo, bueno... me gustaría saber que nos está pasando...  
  
Hermione miró al suelo. Esperó un largo momento. Escuché un suspiro  
exagerado de parte de ella.   
  
Fue un breve instante, pero yo lo sentí como una eternidad. Su respuesta  
significaria mucho.  
Mis manos sudaban. Me sentí como un odiota, como un niño aprendiendo a  
caminar.  
  
-Draco-dijo al fin- "AHORA NO"...-me cerró la puerta casi en las narices   
y se perdió de vista...-  
  
  
  
*************fin de capitulo*************   
  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡ENVIEN REVIEWS!!! CONFIESO QUE EN ESTE CAP. SE ME HABÍA  
AGOTADO LA CREATIVIDAD... (POR ESO EL ATRASITO) PERO  
DESPUÉS LO TERMINÉ CON UN GRAN ESFUERZO...   
¡PLEASE, LEAN "ENCUENTROS CASUALES"!  
  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS R/R, HAN SIDO MUCHOS Y DE VERDAD  
ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAN MUCHOS MÁS...   
HE ESTADO PENSANDO, QUE NOS DEBERÍAN PAGAR A  
"LAS ESCRITORAS DE FANFICTION" ¿NO? JAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!  
  
  
"SE DESPIDE LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA CON BESOS Y   
ABRAZOS"  
  
"MAPACHE" +.+ -.- 


	7. siete

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°7 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
  
  
Ahora no... ahora no... ¡¡qué diablos quiso decir!! No entendía por que esa respuesta tan... tan ¿insegura?  
  
Diablos... ahora no... Bueno, por lo menos con ese "ahora no" no ha descartado que algún día si pase algo... Ahora no, ahora no... Mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo hasta que me encontré con Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe que reían estruendosamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Ellos parecían llevarse muy bien, bueno, como no hacerlo, sin son los tres igual de idiotas.  
  
-¡¡Draco!!-gritó Crabbe- ¿por qué esa cara? Parece como si te hubieran dicho que ya no serás el buscador de Slytherin...  
  
-que te importa... -contesté agresivo-  
  
Me fijé en Pansy y esta no me miraba, se quedó concentrada en su plato del almuerzo.  
  
-¡¡que rica se ve esa Granger!!-suspiró Goyle mirando hacia la mesa de Griffindor. -  
  
Hermione venía recién llegando y se sentaba junto a POTTER.  
  
-si... eso hay que admitirlo.. aunque nunca dejará de ser una sangre sucia... -opinó Goyle- ¿no Draco?  
  
-si... nunca dejara de ser una sangre sucia... -respondí en tono bajo. Me fijé en su cara.. Aún estaba encendida, como hace un momento. Su cabello se lo había mojado y por su espalda se podía traslucir su ropa interior superior ya que no llevaba su túnica. Que bella se veía.-  
  
-¡¡¡yo no sé que tanto le encuentran!! -gritó Pansy enojada poniéndose de pie y tomando sus libros para irse.-  
  
-mañana, dicen, que darán el nombre de los prefectos... -dijo Crabbe con una mejilla gorda debido a toda la comida que había guardado a un costado-  
  
-¡guau Crabbe! Hasta que recuerdas algo... -dije en tono sarcástico. Nadie pareció mostrarle importancia al hecho de que Pansy se había ido en cuanto hablé-  
  
- espero que salgas tu Draco... -dijo Goyle-  
  
-yo también lo espero... -dije esperanzado-  
  
Comenzamos a comer. Yo ignorando la conversación de Crabbe y Goyle sobre que era más rico, un panecillo o un pastel de chocolate. IDIOTAS. Mis ojos se concentraron en una sola persona... en Granger. No me gustaba la idea de que estuviera tan entretenida hablando con Potter. En cuanto sonreía, sus ojos se encendían... sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
  
Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba. Se quedó seria y no bajó la vista. Mojó sus labios, y estos brillaron enseguida. Yo hice lo mismo. Me regaló una sonrisa desde la distancia.  
  
Estábamos comunicándonos así cuando llegó el maldito pobretón de Ronald Wesley. En cuanto ese apestoso pelirrojo se sentó, hermione se puso de pie, tomó sus libros y se marchó a la salida del colegio. Por supuesto, no sin antes gritarle algo, que lamentablemente yo no escuché.  
  
Yo me paré también y me dispuse a seguirla.  
  
  
  
"***************************************"  
  
  
  
-¿todo bien Granger? -pregunté sentándome a sus pies-  
  
Ella se encontraba de espalda y tenía los brazos detrás de la nuca.  
  
-si... todo bien... ¡¡ahora tu me estás siguiendo!! -dijo sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme, pero por su tono parecía molesta-  
  
-¿yo? ¿Seguirte? ¿Acaso estas loca?-dije imitándola como aquella vez, en que me la encontré en el bosque... -  
  
-que chistoso... mejor dime a que diablos viniste Malfoy...  
  
-a divertirme... -dije en tono seductor-  
  
-me lo suponía... -dijo sentándose y mirándome- ¿por qué no haces algo más útil?  
  
-¿cómo qué?-pregunté acercándome más a ella-  
  
-¿podrías ayudarme con mis abdominales?-dijo sonriendo- sujétame los pies ¿bueno?  
  
-no hay problema...  
  
Hermione encogió las rodillas y se sentó de espaldas de nuevo. Puse mis rodillas encima de los pies de ella y apoyé mis manos y rostro en sus rodillas.  
  
-te vi discutiendo con ese Wesley...  
  
-ese estúpido... me tiene harta... no... deja... de... molestarme... no... sé... que... hacer... -decía mientras subía y bajaba haciendo abdominales-  
  
Yo me limité a asentir cada vez que me chocaba con su cara cada vez más roja. Me concentré de lleno a observar sus piernas.  
  
Eran tan lindas... tan suaves...  
  
-... yo... lo quiero... pero él... sé... equivocó conmigo... -continuaba diciendo sin notar que yo no le prestaba atención a sus palabras.  
  
Lentamente, comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su faldita. Le tocaba su pierna sin que ella me dijera absolutamente nada. Yo estaba disfrutando de lujo cada una de mis caricias... Finalmente llegué a la parte de su muslo, donde ella si se dio cuenta de mi atrevimiento. QUE LAMENTABLE, pensé.  
  
-¿qué estás haciendo Draco? -preguntó sin parar de subir y bajar-  
  
-dímelo tu... ¿qué sientes? -cuando terminé de hablar, ella se quedó en el suelo. No saqué mi mano, es más, la subí hasta tocar la punta un pantaloncito que se había puesto debajo con mis suaves dedos-  
  
-nada.-contestó con la voz temblorosa.-  
  
-¿nada? ¿Segura? -dije metiendo esta ves la otra mano. Solo necesité unos segundos para que quedara a la altura de la otra-  
  
Hermione subió lentamente... hasta que quedó a mi altura. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban un poco desorbitados... y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca, debido al ejercicio. Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa... penetré sus ojos con una mirada gris muy perspicaz...  
  
-Draco... -dijo en tono suplicante- te dije que "AHORA NO"... -se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse su falda-  
  
-¿por qué no?- dije un poco furioso... quería saber.-  
  
-por que yo no estoy lista... -dijo al fin-  
  
-¿y qué con eso? ¡¡Yo tampoco!! ¡¡Yo también soy virgen!! -confesé acercándome hacia ella-  
  
Me miró sorprendida... obviamente no se esperaba que yo le dijera eso. Me arrepentí, pero tal vez era mejor ser sincero... guau, lo que puede llegar a hacer un MALFOY por una falda corta...  
  
-Draco... es mejor así... -dijo dando media vuelta para irse. Yo la detuve sosteniendo su mano-  
  
-espera... -fue lo último que alcancé a decir, pues la pegué a mi cuerpo y La besé. No pude aguantarme.-  
  
Me correspondió sutilmente... pero sin dejar de indagar en mi cuerpo.  
  
Otra vez me sentí como un niño pequeño. El calor que me regalaba su esencia, me hacía delirar fuertemente. El beso fue creciendo... fue aumentando su pasión y su envergadura... Nuevamente me encontré perdido, deambulando por su cuerpo tierno y suave.  
  
Finalmente se separó de mí... yo la miré pensativo, tratando de poner mi cara más afable, como cuando le pido dinero a mi padre, pero a ella pareció no gustarle tanto como a él.  
  
-¡¡no quiero que me pongas una mano encima de nuevo!! ¿Me oíste? -dijo pero sin soltar mi cintura desnuda, pues ella misma había desarreglado mi camisa-  
  
Sonreí entretenido ante sus palabras tan ridículas, la situación me daba ese placer.  
  
-entonces suéltame tu primero... -dije en tono seductor. -  
  
Hermione se puso furiosa, me empujó, tomó sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y se marchó a paso acelerado. La risa me acompañó mientras me dirigía a mi clase de Herbología.  
  
"********************************"  
  
Como podía ser tan cínica con ella misma. Era muy notorio que yo le gustaba, eso no había ni que decirlo, no por ser "ELLA"mis encantos iban a perder su efectividad. Pero tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que a mi... tal vez no confiaba en un Slytherin, tal vez nunca confiaría en uno... menos en uno como yo.  
  
Por que nos tuvieron que imponer odiar a las otras casas, y especialmente a Griffindor... "eso es algo que se lleva en la sangre de los Malfoy Draco, no puedes revelarte contra eso... debes sentirte digno de pertenecer a esta prestigiosa familia... " me decía a cada momento mi madre, mi padre, mis tíos... todos. Pensándolo bien, ser MALFOY, siempre me ha beneficiado... es bueno pertenecer a ella... Diablos, quien me entiende... es mejor que vuelva con mis principios, con los que me han inculcado desde el momento que asomé mi hermosa cabecita rubia al mundo.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de entrar a los invernaderos, cuando me encontré con las personas apropiadas para "refregar" mi familia... con Potter y Wesley...  
  
-vaya, vaya... -dije poniéndome enfrente de ellos- ¿estás mendigando una limosna Wesley?  
  
-cállate asqueroso "CANARIO"... -Me dijo el pelirrojo mientras reía con Potter-  
  
-no sé como te atreves maldito alcahuete... debe ser solo por que andas con el famoso "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió"... ¿tan pobre eres que debes robar hasta la fama idiota? -sonreí malicioso al notar que ambos se habían quedado callados- Me miraron severos, ambos sacaron sus varitas y me apuntaron con ellas. Yo saqué también la mía, estábamos dispuestos a pelear cuando llega alguien para impedir el divertido encuentro, pues yo estaba seguro de que ganaría... Era Granger.  
  
-¿¡¡no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear?!! , Draco, baja ya esa varita... -me dijo mirándome severa. No sabía si obedecer, pero me convenció su mirada asesina.-  
  
-¿cómo le dijiste a Malfoy Hermione? ¿Le dijiste.. Dr... Dra... DRACO? -preguntó el Wesley bajando levemente la varita y mirándola con incomprensión-  
  
Hermione se puso notablemente nerviosa. Pensé en que debía agregarle una intriga a lo que seguramente estaba pensando el pobretón... esas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas.  
  
-ah, vamos Wesley... HERMI solo quiere impedir que té mate... -sonreí contento. Para rematarla, me puse en la espalda de hermione y posé mi mano en su hombro.-  
  
-¿me perdí de algo? -dijo "RONALD" con cara de asco.-  
  
Miré a Potter, y este miraba el suelo. Parecía saber de mi "leve amistad" con la adorable chica de Griffindor...  
  
-Ron... no pongas esa cara ¿quieres?- dijo hermione con rostro enojado. Su entrecejo totalmente arrugado así lo demostraba.-  
  
Yo me limité a asentir con cara de inocente, sin soltar el hombro de hermione. Al colorín se le pusieron hasta las orejas rojas.  
  
-vamos Ron, es mejor que entremos a clase... -dijo Potter tirándole del brazo-  
  
-si Harry... no quiero que me descuenten puntos por un idiota como Malfoy y por una traidora como "aquella chica" que se decía ser mi amiga... -respondió Ron mirando con odio a HERMI y volteando para introducirse en los invernaderos-  
  
-SI Ron... amiga... -afirmó hermione. Él no se detuvo, más bien se apresuró en entrar a clase.-  
  
No quise decir nada más... pero me puse enfrente de Hermione y la miré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía indignada cuando me habló:  
  
-¿por que mierda tenías que decir eso Draco?  
  
-hey, ¡¡cuida esa boquita!!-dije aún sonriendo- no me digas que te importa lo que piense esa asquerosa rata... bueno, después de lo que té quiso hacer...  
  
-¡¡puedes dejar de meterte en mis cosas Draco!!, no quiero volver a verte... -gritó, abriéndose paso para entrar a la clase-  
  
-creo que eso no se te va a poder cumplir Granger... -mascullé algo enojado ante su actitud tan deplorable.-  
  
  
  
"*****************************"  
  
  
  
Estaba divertido observando como Crabbe y Goyle jugaban a meterse patatas en la nariz cuando nuestro querido director comenzó a hablar para comunicarnos algo:  
  
-estimados alumnos... les he interrumpido su cena por que tengo algo muy importante que decirles... -esbozó una sonrisa mientras recibía unos pergaminos que le entregaba la profesora Mcgonagall- se trata de dos prefectos nuevos que he decidido nombrar de la casa de Slytherin y Griffindor... ya que los otros eran de séptimo y se fueron el año pasado...  
  
Dejé de comer, crucé los brazos y me dispuse a oír con detenimiento. Al director un aspecto sombrío se le colocó en la cara. demoró bastante en hablar... pobrecito... la edad debe tenerlo así...  
  
-"EN LA CASA DE Slytherin, El nuevo prefecto es... DRACO MALFOY... - toda nuestra mesa se sumergió en aplausos, algunos más osados se atrevían a darme la mano o a golpearme la espalda. Puse mi mejor cara de superioridad que pude encontrar-  
  
Cuando el silencio (pedido a gritos por el director) se hizo general, continuó para decir:  
  
-bien, bien... y para la casa de Griffindor, la nueva prefecta es ¡¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!!! -con decir el nombre una clara sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó en su asqueroso rostro arrugado- Para que decir los aplausos que se escucharon.  
  
Bueno, algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto... Hermione y yo prefectos de Hogwarts... suena divertido. ¡¡¡Claro que si es divertido!!! ¡¡¡Voy a tener mi cuarto muy cerca del de ella!!!  
  
Este juego recién comienza...  
  
"*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*"  
  
Era una habitación de lujo... una gran cama, un sillón para mi solo, cuadros.. algunos libros también. Me encantaba. Pero me fijé que los libros eran en su mayoría de aritmancia... bueno, luego pediré que los cambien por unos de pociones. Al lado de mi cama, había un baúl. Supuse que era mío... pero luego al fijarme en la marca, no decía "D.MALFOY", más bien "¿H.GRANGER?". Maldita sea... me equivoqué de cuarto... me di media vuelta para irme cuando una idea algo infantil se me cruzó por mi ingeniosa cabeza... ¿QUÉ HABRÁ EN EL BAÚL DE UNA CHICA TAN GUAPA? Eso hay que verlo.  
  
Me devolví. Grandioso, el baúl estaba abierto.  
  
Lo abrí y comencé a sacar prenda por prenda.  
  
-Pijama. -calcetas. -faldas. -pantalones. (que rara la ropa muggle) -camisas. Y bla, bla, bla...  
  
Así seguí hasta que llegué a la parte que me interesaba.  
  
"LA ROPA INTERIOR".  
  
Primero salieron unos ¿sostenes? ¿Así se llaman? Bueno, creo que si, pues oí decir de Pansy que los muggles vienen con más "relleno". Luego un bikini... (de esos estoy seguro como se llaman pues mi prima se esmeró en modelarme unos el año pasado...) de color Blanco y muy pequeño. Hasta que llegaron a mis manos sudadas... (la ropa puede llegar a hacerte "sufrir") unos calzoncitos EXTREMADAMENTE PEQUEÑOS... un hilito delgado estaba por la parte de atrás... me pregunto, ¿cómo se le verán puestos?...  
  
-guau Granger... quien lo pensaría de ti... ¿no les molesta esto a las mujeres? Pues yo creo que a mi sí...  
  
Estaba muy divertido viendo los distintos colores e imaginándome como se le verían cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta y se paraba enfrente de mí.  
  
-¡¡¡suelta eso de inmediato!!! -me gritó hermione enfurecida, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaban.-  
  
-¡¡¡no te enojes!!! Solo quería tener algo de idea para mi tarea de ESTUDIOS MUGGLES, tengo que escribir un ensayo de 19 centímetros acerca de su ropa interior... -mi excusa pareció divertirle en cierto modo, pues sonrío, claro, con una mueca de reproche-  
  
-vete de mi cuarto -dijo esta vez más calmada-  
  
-bueno, pero antes ¿puedes modelarme estos? -dije enseñándole los del hilito pequeño-  
  
Sus ojos me miraron algo sorprendida... Pero esta vez con una sonrisa más definida.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************fin de capitulo*****************  
  
  
  
n/a:  
  
¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAA!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...  
  
A veces cuesta un poquito ponerse en el lugar de DRACO MALFOY, más aún si él es el narrador, pero ustedes, me hacen imaginarme que haría él en las distintas situaciones que se me ocurren... ¡¡¡¡ustedes con sus reviews me dan ánimo!!!  
  
Antes de que se me olvide y me hagan apagar mi computador, le mando un saludo enorme a KIT, que me cae súper bien... me alegro mucho que algunos se estén poniendo "VICIADAS" con mi fic... (kit, ¡¡please!! Dame todos tus datos, como donde vives, edad... ¡¡¡todo!!!)  
  
Soñé que conocía a TOM Felton... y que me casaba con él... ¡¡¡¡¡qué sueño cuando llegamos a la noche de bodas!!! Uf... menos mal que soñar es gratis por que sino yo ya estaría en "DICOM" (es donde aquí en Chile están los deudores más grandes)  
  
No les quito más su tiempo así que los dejo...  
  
"SE DESPIDE LA INGENUA E INOCENTE NIÑA"  
  
no se les olviden los r/r, que quiero saber que opinan...  
  
"MAPACHE" -.- +.+ *.* 


	8. CAPITULO 8

"Dragón en éxtasis" capitulo n°8 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Bien, aquí voy de nuevo con esta historia... espero que les guste, y que me sigan enviando r/r... ¡¡mejor empiezo de una vez antes de que me maten!! :- )  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
-¿qué te hace pensar que te haré caso? -me preguntó mordiéndose los labios con cierta expresión que logró embelesarme en cierto modo-  
  
Por un momento no pude contestar.  
  
-pues, que no creo que perderías la oportunidad... la oportunidad de seducirme... -sonreí poniéndome de pie. Tomé la prenda y me la puse encima de mi cabeza.-  
  
Ella soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¡¡¡estás cada vez más loco Malfoy!!! -me gritó acercándose. Me golpeó el pecho, pero yo le tomé de las manos para que no se me desprendiera-  
  
-si loco... pero por esa cintura TUYA... -le dije en un susurro. No me contestó, pero me sacó su prenda y la tiró al suelo-  
  
-suéltame Malfoy... -me pidió sonrojándose-  
  
-no sin antes de que me los modeles... -le dije sonriendo irónico-  
  
Por un momento pensé que me haría caso. La solté, y recogió la prenda. La miró divertida, analizando no sé que cosa. No me atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, pues su rostro expresaba que no deseaba ser interrumpida.  
  
-pero, ¿qué tal si me los modelas tu primero?... si lo haces, te prometo que lo hago yo también...  
  
Abrí la boca por el asombro. Estaba loca, como se le ocurría que yo, que el distinguidísimo Draco Malfoy iba a prestarse ante ese juego. Luego, el asombro se volvió rabia, y la rabia, furia. Puse una mano en mi cintura y me dirigí a la puerta de la salida. No pensaba quedarme allí un momento más.  
  
-que pasa Malfoy... ¿no quieres jugar?- me preguntó con voz sarcástica-.  
  
-amo jugar Granger...  
  
-¿entonces? -pero siempre que yo ponga las reglas del juego... -cerré la puerta con violencia y entré a mi cuarto que estaba al lado. ¡Que suerte!-  
  
Me acosté con cierto repudio. ¡¡Que atrevida había sido!! Como se le había ocurrido siquiera insinuarme una cosa tan ridícula. Era algo fuera de toda cordura.  
  
Miré analizando mi nueva habitación... era grande, muy bien adornada. Ahora si estaban mi baúl, el que decía D. M me dispuse a abrirlo por si faltaba alguna cosa.  
  
Estaban mis ropas, mis libros en el compartimiento privado... bien, no parecía faltar nada... pero me dio la impresión de lo contrario.  
  
¡¡Claro!!... falta "Family Malfoy"  
  
Me paré desesperado... lo había dejado debajo de mi colchón, pero, ¿cómo recuperarlo?. Debía ir inmediatamente a la torre de Slytherin, antes de que alguien lo encontrara y supiera como ver su "contenido".  
  
Me dirigí a la puerta, con las manos sudadas... pero alguien abrió antes que yo.  
  
-¡¡profesora Mcgonagall!!, Que gusto verla... -miré asustado la cara inexpresiva de la profesora- ¿qué la trae por aquí?  
  
-señor Malfoy... he, yo he venido... ¿iba usted a alguna parte? -me preguntó con los ojos abiertos-  
  
-¿yo? ¿Ir a dónde?... he, bueno... en realidad, yo iba al baño... -dije mirando de plano un bulto que llevaba debajo de su brazo-  
  
-¿al baño? ¡¡Pero señor Malfoy, tiene un baño justo aquí!! -dijo sonriendo divertida-  
  
-OH... ¿sí?... que bueno... -me sequé la frente, antes de que se me mojara la cara completamente- pero respóndame, ¿a qué venía?  
  
-ah, claro... quería preguntarle si le falta algo... si no le trajeron todo... -me respondió la profesora sonrojándose-  
  
-ah... -estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si confesarle que se me había quedado algo- creo que no... creo que está todo...  
  
-¿seguro?  
  
-eh.. Eso creo, eso creo.. -respondí tratando de calmarme-  
  
-¡¡¡pues que descuidado es usted!!!, Se le ha quedado este libro... el profesor Snape acaba de entregármelo... como mi cuarto queda tan cerca del suyo, que decidí traérselo... -dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras me pasaba el libro que llevaba debajo de su brazo. Sentí que respiraba de nuevo. Se lo acepté con un rápido movimiento-  
  
-¡¡gracias, gracias!!... ahora si me disculpa... voy a darme un baño... -le dije esforzándome en cerrarle la puerta, pero ella me lo impedía-  
  
-¡pero señor Malfoy! ¿Está seguro que no le falta nada, está usted cómodo?  
  
-si... si lo estoy, se lo aseguro... ¡¡¡buenas noches, que duerma bien!! -le grité cerrando la puerta por fin-  
  
-eso estuvo cerca... ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
  
Miré mi calendario. Demonios... el partido con Griffindor sería dentro de tres días. ¡¡¡Y no he entrenado!!! Mañana llamaré al equipo a que nos juntemos y entrenemos. Debo ganarle a Potter. Mientras, entrenaré yo solo.  
  
Me puse ropa ligera y comencé con mis ejercicios de siempre. Abdominales, elongaciones... en fin, un sin número de ejercitaciones.  
  
Obviamente, terminé todo sudado. Decidí darme una ducha antes de dormir.  
  
Encendí mi mini componente muggle... me gusta bañarme con música. Además debo aprovechar que no está mi padre para que me castigue por escuchar música muggle. Debo reconocer que hay algunas cosas buenas. Busqué una toalla, abrí la ducha y comencé a tararear mi canción favorita...  
  
Tu cuerpo tibio no, no, no dejes de frotarlo al mío, sin cesar Tus movimientos, sueltan tus pechos que me tienen loco Veo que tu boca se transforma lentamente en un... ¿?(n/a: no le entendí) Y de sencillo sentir tus labios y tu lengua que hacen contacto con mi alma  
  
El agua caliente, rodaba por mi cuerpo. Creé una espuma exquisita, así que me acosté para descansar. El recuerdo de Hermione me nubló los pensamientos. Sentía que eran sus manos las que me tocaban... no el agua. Percibía su olor encima de mí... su cabello me hacía cosquillas por la espalda. Deseé más que nada que sus labios estuvieran besándome... besándome como aquella vez... que su lengua se batiera en un duelo con la mía... como llamaba a gritos mi alma su cuerpo... sentía que necesitaba sus palabras, sus retos... sus ojos miel que a menudo me querían matar... necesitaba sus reproches y su... su todo...  
  
Y yo seguía cantando... con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Tú eres para mí, mi chica eléctrica uh-ah, chica eléctrica uh- ah  
  
Chica eléctrica uh-ah, chica eléctrica uh- ah  
  
Chica eléctrica uh-ah, chica eléctrica uh-ah...  
  
De pronto, sentí como una voz femenina se mezclaba con la mía, y comenzaba a cantar también. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Hermione mirándome. Estaba parada a los pies de la bañera. Llevaba su pelo largo a los lados... con un cepillo en una de sus manos. No pude dejar de cantar. Tampoco me cubrí mis partes... las espumas podrían hacerlo.  
  
Tu cuerpo tibio, no, no, no dejes de frotarlo al mío, sin cesar... Tus movimientos, sueltan tus pechos que me tienen loco... Veo que tu boca se transforma lentamente en un... ¿? Y de sencillo, tu lengua hace contacto con mi alma...  
  
Uh-ah... uh-ah... chica eléctrica  
  
Gozándote... Enciéndete... Frotándote... ¿¡¡Que quieres hacer conmigo!!?  
  
Cantamos juntos hasta que terminó. Ella dejó el cepillo a un lado y me miró algo avergonzada... parecía darse cuenta recién que me estaba bañando...  
  
-Draco.. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? -me preguntó mirándome con sus ojos miel encendidos-  
  
Me senté mejor en la bañera... saqué un poco de espuma para tenderle la mano y responderle...  
  
*****************fin de capitulo***************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Terminó él capitulo!!!!! Lo siento mucho... pero hay que darle un poco más de emoción al cuento, ¿no creen?... esta canción es de la "pozze latina" y se llama "chica eléctrica, para los que no la conocen, no está entera por que no le entiendo mucho.  
  
Dejen r/r, no se les olvide, ¡¡¡¡y díganle a todo el mundo que lea mis historias!!! Un besito a "KIT"... ¡¡¡me acordé de ti!!! Y también a todos mis lectores, que los quiero mucho.  
  
Bien, los dejo para que sigan leyendo el 11°capitulo de 24 horas, el tercero de "desbocada pasión" el cuarto de "encuentros casuales" y el primero de "beneficioso desamor", que es mi última creación.  
  
"Se despide la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
MAPACHE 


	9. capitulo 9

"Dragón en Éxtasis" capitulo n°9 "POR MAPACHE"  
-Lo que mi cuerpo me ordene... -le dije finalmente en una voz dulce. No me explicaba él porque de mi voz... nunca hablo así... -  
  
-¿y... y qué es lo que ordena tu cuerpo? - Me preguntó aceptando mi mano y sentándose con sus rodillas-  
  
Se le había encendido el rostro. De igual forma una llama de fuego pareció encenderle sus ojos miel... eso me transmitía una sensación de calor, de inquietud... de querer levantarme y cogerla entre mis brazos... de besarle su rostro, sus labios... su cuello, sus senos, que por el escote, parecía muy abultado.  
  
Y creo que yo también le transmití algo parecido... era una comunicación realmente extravagante, carecida de moral alguna... ¿perdón?, ¿Ese es mi vocabulario?... ¡¡¡que mierda me estaba haciendo sentir esa puta barata!!!  
  
-¿sabes?... es mejor que te vayas de aquí... inmediatamente, ¿entendido? -dije poniéndome de pie-  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos de una forma exagerada... y si antes pensé que sus ojos tenían una llama de fuego, ahora parecía un volcán haciendo erupción.  
  
-¿qué té pasa?... -le pregunté desconcertado-  
  
-ja... aja... jajá... ¡¡¡¡jajajajajajajajaja!!!! -se puso a reír estruendosamente- ¡¡¡qué paquete tan pequeño!!! ¡¡¡Es verdad que se encoge en el agua!!! ¡¡¡Jaajajajajaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Me atemoricé completamente. Miré hacia abajo y... ¡¡¡diablos!!!, Olvidé que me estaba bañando y que estaba totalmente, descaradamente desnudo... traté salvar la situación.  
  
-No creo que pienses lo mismo en unos segundos más... esto, crece... con tu ayuda claro... -comenté irónico poniendo las manos en mis caderas y sin preocuparme de buscar una toalla-  
  
Su cara adquirió seriedad nuevamente.  
  
-ni sueñes que ayudaré al milagro de que "ESA COSA" crezca...  
  
-como quieras... entonces lo haré solo... -puse cara de orgulloso; tomé una toalla que me amarré a la cintura y me dispuse a salir-  
  
-¿solo?... ¿puedes hacerlo solo?...  
  
-¿para que son estas manos que mi padre me dio y me enseñó a usar como corresponde? -dije volteando. Le regalé una sonrisa- que duermas bien...  
  
La cara de Hermione quedó pensativa.  
Me provocaba risa saber que hermione no tenía idea de nada con respecto al sexo. Me sentía feliz de poder ser superior en algo... el que ella no supiera nada, no me molestaba en absoluto, ¿quien mejor que yo para enseñarle?...  
  
Me sentía preparado para enseñarle a ella... con la ayuda de mi libro, sería el más capacitado para hacerlo... hasta podría dar clases clandestinas para el que quisiera en el castillo... tendría varios alumnos sin duda... pero pediría algo a cambio... uh, ya me imagino que... podría ser que hicieran las tareas conmigo... ¡¡pero a los hombres no les podría pedir eso!!... sería fantástico.  
  
(n/a: ¿Se imaginan unas clases de sexualidad con Draco Malfoy?, Me gustaría aprender con él... para las ingenuas e inocentes niñas como yo, está perfecto... jajá -.-)  
  
No me pude quedar dormido enseguida... el recuerdo de hermione seguía fresco en mi memoria... pero paulatinamente mis párpados se fueron cerrando...  
  
De pronto sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla, y una respiración caliente me erizaba la piel. Me sobresalté al descubrir a Hermione, en una camisa de seda "BLANCA" (obviamente se traslucía todo). (Y cuado digo todo, es ¡¡¡TODO!!!)Estaba sentada al lado de mi cama. intenté hablarle, pero ella me detuvo cerrando mis labios con uno de sus dedos suaves, con un olor a rosas... Desde ese momento, ella tomó el control de la situación... se acercó sigilosa a mis labios... los juntó con los de ella primero tiernamente, y después, salvajemente... mis manos cobraron vida y pude acariciar su piel, esa piel que nadie puede ver salvo en una intimidad, como la que yo estaba viviendo... rápidamente me despojó de mi pantaloncito de dormir, y con la misma rapidez, me deshice de su camisa...  
  
Su pelo me cubría el rostro, produciéndome más calor aun... mi respiración se volvió agitadísima, siendo imposible seguir el ritmo... hasta que por fin pude palpar su entrepierna... tenia un vello suave, pero enredado... no me importó, pues pude introducir mi mano sin ningún impedimento por parte de ella... Hermione, a pesar del movimiento que le hacia sentir solo con mi mano, no se despreocupaba de hacerme vibrar... tocando también mi entrepierna... finalmente la acosté en la cama, me puse encima de ella y...  
6:45 señor Malfoy, 6:45, llegara tarde a su clase y no podrá molestar a los idiotas de Potter y Wesley... ¡¡¡6:45, 6:45, 6:45, 6:45, 6:45!!! Debe apresurarse para poder lavar su bello y escultural cuerpo  
  
-¡¡¡¡demonios!!!, Era un sueño... ¡¡¡un maldito sueño!!!.  
  
Me bajó toda la furia imaginable. Parecía todo tan real, tan exquisitamente real, que no podía creer que fuera un sueño. Apagué mi reloj de Pamela Anderson tocando su pecho izquierdo y me dispuse a levantarme un tanto decepcionado.  
  
De pronto sentí algo húmedo entremedio de mis piernas... saqué la sabana verde y pude constatar que un líquido blanco, estaba en mi pijama y en parte también de las sabanas. Lo toqué algo temeroso... era viscoso, un poco espeso...  
  
-¡¡¡¡nuevamente demonios!!!  
  
El sueño si que había sido real, por lo menos para mi cuerpo.  
  
"*****************************************"  
  
avancé algo desganado por los pasillos, el cansancio parecía haberse apoderado de mí... No presté atención a nadie, caminé en silencio y serio, todos querían hablarme, pero yo no escuchaba a nadie. En mi cabeza sólo había un pensamiento, y ese era que me tocaba pociones con Griffindor... con Granger.  
  
-¡eh Malfoy! ¿Cómo está tu nuevo cuarto? ¿Es grande?, ¿Cómo es el baño? -me preguntó una voz estúpida y algo voluble-  
  
-no me hables Crabbe... no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que hazme el favor de cerrar tu asquerosa boca, ábrela sólo para respirar...  
  
-ok, ok, como quieras... -me respondió algo asustado- pero, ¿puedo hacerte solo una pregunta?  
  
Tuve que contenerme para no pegarle en su entrepierna, me había colmado totalmente la paciencia. Pero cedí ante la posibilidad de que me siguiera molestando.  
  
-está bien Crabbe, dime... -dije sentándome en mi asiento y echándome levemente hacia atrás-  
  
-¿por que hablas tan grave?, esa no es tu voz...  
  
Abrí los ojos algo atemorizado... ¿de qué estaba hablando ese bueno para nada?. No me pudo cambiar la voz, me gusta la que tengo.. ¿O la que tenía?  
  
-¿de qué estas hablando?-dije incorporándome en el asiento-  
  
-escúchate Malfoy... es en serio... -dijo sentándose a mi lado-  
  
-esto es imposible, pensé que mi voz sería... ¡¡un momento!! ¡¡Es cierto!!, Mi voz ya no es tan aguda... ya no tengo voz de niño... ¡¡¡me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre!!-grité emocionado al comprobarlo. Me puse de pie y levanté las manos en señal de triunfo-  
  
-dudo mucho que eso pase... dudo que te conviertas en un hombre algún día... -dijo una voz femenina algo agresiva, que para mí, ya me era familiar-  
  
-tu cállate Granger, a no ser que quieras comprobarlo por ti misma... -le respondí en el mismo tono, pero confiado de que esta vez, saliera mucho más petulante que antes-  
  
-¡¡¡silencio todo el mundo!!!-gritó el profesor Snape apenas había entrado al salón.-  
  
Yo obedecí guardando completo silencio, pero de todas formas le dirigí una mirada realmente agresiva a Hermione, que eludía mi mirada mirando al pobretón de Wesley.  
  
La poción la hice obviamente con Crabbe. Iba a elegir a Pansy, pero su desprecio me hizo recordar que estaba enojada conmigo. Raramente, pero a veces extrañaba su idiotez y su persecución constante. Realmente estos cambios hormonales están afectando mi cerebro.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada delante de mí, tan cerca que podía percibir su olor perfectamente. Hasta sentía que su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el rostro... mi imaginación voló tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando mi pie estaba jugando pero tratando de levantar su falda al fin sin que ella lo notara. Abrí los ojos sorprendido de mi acto, pero demasiado tarde, pues Hermione ya se había puesto de pie y había levantado la mano, obviamente para acusarme.  
  
-Profesor Snape, Malfoy... -comenzó a decir mientras el profesor levantaba levemente la cabeza-  
  
-aja... jajá... jajá... -se escuchó una risa retumbante que venía desde la boca de Pansy-  
  
-¿puede decirnos a todos por que su risa? -preguntó muy serio el profesor, mientras yo ocultaba mi cabeza entre las manos.-  
  
-es que profesor... Hermione... Hermione-decía mientras su mano apuntaba a Hermione. Las demás chicas de Slytherin comenzaron a reír también- ¡¡¡Hermione tiene una mancha roja en su falda!!! ¡¡¡UNA MANCHA ROJA!!! Jajá jajá...  
  
Levanté la cabeza y pude constatar que era cierto. Como todo Slytjerin soltó en una carcajada estruendosa, tuve que imitarlos con una mas fuerte todavía. Hermione se sentó en su silla apresurada. Snape esbozó una sonrisa malévola y dijo muy lentamente:  
  
-¿tenía algo que decirme señorita Granger?  
  
-si -contestó unavoz trémula y casi inaudible-  
  
-¿qué es?  
  
-¿puedo ir al baño?  
  
(Más risas)  
  
-vaya... al fin y al cabo, la clase ya terminó... -dijo guardando unos apuntes en un archivador. Pero levantó la vista para ver como salía corriendo.-  
  
Hermione atravesó rápidamente el salón con las manos cubriéndose el trasero. Su cara parecía querer explotar de lo roja que estaba. Wesley salió corriendo tras ella, y Potter sonrió y guardó sus cosas para luego salir de lo más calmado.  
  
Yo estaba sorprendido. No entendía por que las risas entre las mujeres, ¿era chistoso que alguien se hiriera?. El grupo de mujeres se reunió, obviamente para escuchar el incidente. Yo debía estar ahí, sino nunca entendería que pasaba.  
  
-¿puedo? -pregunté levantando una ceja y recorriendo a cada una con una mirada lujuriosa.-  
  
-claro... -contestaron.-  
  
Me senté en una mesa.  
  
-por fin le llegó su hora... ya estaba pensando que estaba embarazada... -comentó una-  
  
-no seas tonta, eso ocurre según el metabolismo de cada persona, por lo menos esome dijeron en mis clases de "biología" cuando iba en el colegio muggle...  
  
-tienes razón Úrsula... solo espero que a mi no me pase... ¡¡¡qué vergüenza!!!  
  
-perdón, pero como se llama ¿eso? -dije. Todas me miraron, como recordando que yo estaba ahí-  
  
-Draco, eso se llama "la dama roja", ocurre cuando la mujer ya puede quedar embarazada... ¿entiendes? -asentí- eso es cuando la mujer ya está lo suficientemente madura...  
  
-ah... -dije pensativo- me voy para que sigan con lo suyo-  
  
Me quedé perplejo, mi cabeza procesaba y procesaba la información recién obtenida. La dama roja, la dama roja... la dama roja...  
  
Caminé sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Era extraño, nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Lo mejor era consultar el libro de mi padre, ahí debía de salir algo.  
  
Llegué al fin a mi cuarto y me dispuse a investigar. Solo alcancé a sostener el libro entre mis manos, cuando fui interrumpida por voces en la habitación continua. En la habitación de Hermione.  
  
Me metí al baño rápidamente y asomé mi cabeza rubia para ver que estaba pasando.  
  
No te creo... ¡¡¡no te creo Ron!!!  
  
pero te amo, te amo... me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo  
  
esto es imposible -Hermione se puso de pie y el asqueroso ese, la tomó por los hombros-  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Ay alguien más?  
  
Finalmente saqué todo mi cuerpo y miré directamente sus ojos. Wesley me daba la espalda, pero al adivinar hacia donde iba la mirada de Hermione, volteó y me miró sorprendido.  
  
Crucé los brazos y dije.  
  
-responde Hermione... responde de una vez... ¿ay alguien más?  
  
-¿Quién? -dijo Wesley-  
  
Hermione miró hacia abajo algo confundida...  
*********fin de capitulo**********  
hola!!!  
  
Sorry por el atraso!!!, He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no había tenido tiempo. Pero ya no me reten más, aquí está Dragón en éxtasis de vuelta, y con mucho humor, como siempre... Trataré de no demorarme con el próximo, pero no prometo nada. ¡¡¡Pero dejen r/r!!!, díganme si les gustó este apresurado capitulo, recomiéndenme... (jaja) Se despide con besotes y abrazos para todos  
  
Mapache 77 -.- :-p  
(¿A alguien le han hecho leer "La iliada" de Homero?, Bueno, tengo que leerlo y voy en el segundo capitulo página 37 y son casi 400... así que por eso mis atrasos. Ah!!, desbocada Pasión ya va...) 


	10. Capitulo 10

"DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS" CAPITULO N°10 "POR MAPACHE"  
  
Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en la habitación. Se percibía claramente una lucha interior por responder a esa pregunta que le habíamos hecho ese Wesley y yo.  
  
Pero como adivinar lo que sus ojos decían... como saber la respuesta que sin duda entregaba esa mirada apagada y llena de confusión. Que enredadas son las mujeres.  
  
-¿no vas a responder?-preguntó el Griffindor con impaciencia-dilo ya, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo...  
  
Hermione le miró con dolor, mientras suavemente unas lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
-¿saben?, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí... -dije resuelto y dirigiéndome al baño para así llegar a mi habitación- no veo el motivo de inmiscuirme en problemas de pareja...  
  
Volteé.  
  
-no Draco... no te vayas. -dijo Hermione tomando mi mano para impedirme salir-  
  
-¿por qué tiene que quedarse este idiota?  
  
-¡¡yo no soy ningún idiota pobretón!!-grité con odio-  
  
-¡¡alto!!, no quiero que peleen... Draco debe quedarse...  
  
-¡¡¿¿por qué??!!-preguntamos al unísono.-  
  
-por que Draco es ese alguien Ron... estoy enamorada de Draco... -dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al Wesley. Observó con malicia el gesto de asombro y espasmo de éste-  
  
Nadie habló durante unos momentos. Ni yo. ¿Hermione enamorada de mí?,no, eso imposible... ni pensarlo. Ella no podría estar enamorada de mí, es algo que jamás podría ser cierto. Sin embargo, no dejó de sorprenderme. Sin duda era algo halagador para mí. Así que cambié mi mueca impresionada por una sonrisa triunfadora.  
A los pocos instantes, "Ron" salió de la habitación propiciando un fuerte golpe, que hizo brincar de estremecimiento a Hermione.  
  
Yo no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Como explicarme lo que mis sentidos acababan de percibir...  
  
Me ama, me ama, me repetía mi mente golpeándome la sien húmeda por el sudor emanado por el nerviosismo.  
  
¿Sería cierto?, ¿o se trataba simplemente de algún sucio subterfugio? fue lo último que alcancé a pensar, por que Hermione, la chica que estaba frente mí, hizo gestos con la mano para que la tomara en cuenta algunas palabras que parecía haber estado tratando de decirme hacía un rato.  
  
-quiero que me escuches, -dijo seria tomándome las manos- necesito que me ayudes...  
  
-En lo que tu quieras amor-dije sonriendo-  
  
-veo que no entendiste... lo sabía-mencionó al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de mis manos y hacía una mueca de decepción-  
  
-¿que no entendí que? -pregunté absorto-  
  
-lo que dije... lo que dije hace un momento...  
  
-¡¡ah!!, ¿Sobre que estás enamorada de mí?, ah, vamos, no te avergüences -dije notando que bajaba la vista-seguramente no eres la primera a la que le pasa... -terminé de interrumpir con estas palabras y haciendo ademán de despreocupación-  
  
-¡¡no!!. yo no te amo, -gritó con los ojos abiertos-lo hice solo para molestar a RON... por que yo sé que me ama, pero no se ha atrevido a decírmelo... supongo que esto lo hará reaccionar...  
  
Claro. Clarísimo. Era todo una sucia mentira. Fui utilizado para sacarle celos a un pobre diablo. NUEVAMENTE HABÍA SIDO VISTO COMO UN OBJETO SEXUAL.  
  
ELLA AMA A RON.  
  
COMO NO DARME CUENTA ANTES.  
  
-¿Te enfadaste?-preguntó al percibir mi semblante plantado y algo frustrado-  
  
-¡¡claro que no!!, ¿crees acaso que me importaría siquiera Corresponderte?, por favor...  
  
Hermione esquivó durante un segundo mi mirada, fijándose vagamente en Un cabello que le dificultaba al vista; con lo que pude darme cuenta que de igual forma mis palabras la incomodaron.  
  
LE ENCANTO. LE FASCINO. SERÁ MÍA...  
  
-¡¡que bien!!-vociferó cambiando rápidamente de expresión-entonces si podrás ayudarme...  
  
-de una vez te digo que yo no estaré dispuesto a ayudarte con tus sucios juegos de conquista a un pobretón e insignificante ser como WESLEY... Ya me utilizaste y sin mi consentimiento... ¡¡¡eso basta!!!  
  
-bien, me lo imaginaba...  
  
-además se acerca el partido de quidditch con griffindor y necesito concentrarme, ahora mismo tenemos entrenamiento... no dejaré que ese Potter gane de nuevo...  
  
-pero Draco, ¡¡¡por favor!!!-suplicó moviendo las pestañas repetidas veces y dirigiéndome una mirada que hasta cierto punto, llegó a conmoverme-  
  
-explícame que es lo que quieres hacer, pero no te aseguro nada...  
  
-¡¡¡gracias, gracias!!!-gritó emocionada y dándome unos saltones besos por toda mi cara-  
  
Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo nuestros ojos se encontraron... Nuestras miradas confusas y delirantes se juntaron en un breve instante. Cuando ya había besado todo mi rostro, cuando sólo le faltaba un punto, que humedecer con ternura... si, eran mis labios, mis labios deseosos de responder si es que era necesario, los que había dejado sin caricia, sin regalo alguno y que ahora observaba detenidamente...  
  
Pero el miedo llegó a entorpecerme. O quizá a hacerme reaccionar a lo que mi padre habría llamado "debilidad deshonrosa".  
  
Por lo que bajé la vista para huir de lo diáfano de su mirada. SI, PARA HUIR... HUIR.  
  
-Dime de una vez... no tengo tiempo... -dije en un tono seco retirando mis manos desde sus caderas, que sin saber como, sabiamente se habían situado ahí-  
  
A lo que ella respondió soltando mi cuello, para después cruzar los brazos. YA QUE NO SABÍA QUE HACER CON ELLOS.  
  
(N/A: yo si sabría que hacer con ellas... ¿y ustedes? *.*)  
  
"***************************************"  
  
Entré a mi habitación con pasos firmes y seguros. Sus palabras sonaban dentro de mi mente como un eco halagador... con lo que me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera con lo que me había dicho...  
  
Su plan me pareció inteligente, sagazmente planeado. Pero no por eso menos estúpido ni ridículo.. Quizá si hubiera estado concentrado en otra persona me habría parecido fantastico.  
  
Lo único que hacía dibujar una sonrisa en mis finos labios, era la recompensa que le había obligado a prometer. Aunque para obtenerla, debía dejar de lado mi orgullo y mi vergüenza en una cantidad considerable.  
  
DIABLOS. Lo que tiene que hacer uno para obtener lo que se desea... Sólo la esperanza de que no será en vano, no me hace asustarme y volver atrás. Arredrarme ante el miedo del ridículo.  
  
ESTO TERMINARÁ DE LA MANERA MÁS MAJESTUOSA... PERO AY QUE EMPEZAR POR LO QUE ME DIJO HERMIONE... -pensé- MI ESCOBA... MI SAETA...   
  
Tomé mi escoba desde mi compartimiento espacial y todos los implementos necesarios que se deben usar. Incluyendo mis planes de juego que tenía pensados... o de matanza, según el punto de vista...  
  
Salí de mi cuarto algo abrumado por lo que tenía que hacer en el campo...ahí, justo ahí, frente a todos mis compañeros...  
-¡¡odio a Malfoy harry!! si no le ganamos en el partido de quidditch, me mato, te juro que me mato...  
  
Paré de inmediato mis pasos para escuchar más claramente aquellas frases que me competían tan íntimamente. Luego de un breve segundo de raciocinio, comprendí que esos gritos enfadados provenían del ser repudiable que acababa de estar conmigo en la habitación de Hermione... era Wesley.  
  
Me oculté con un inteligente y un rápido movimiento de las voces que sé escuchaban detrás de mí, por un recoveco de la escalera.  
  
-...con nuestra arma secreta, esos era un hecho... -contestó una voz segura-  
  
Era Potter y Wesley hablando de alguna estrategia par el partido de quidditch.  
  
Debía de estar atento.  
  
-¿sólo lo saben los compañeros?  
  
-por supuesto... y tu obviamente.  
  
-esto es magnifico-dijo con una voz notablemente más apagada-... ¡¡¡jugaré en el partido!!! -schtttt... ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? vamos a comer... Quedé durante unos momentos con la boca abierta y los pensamientos congelados...  
  
¿WESLEY? ¿JUGANDO? ¿WESLEY?  
  
MALDITA SEA  
  
"**************************************"  
Llegué al campo de juego con la mente queriendo explotar de la forma más grotesca. Gigantesca.  
  
Mis compañeros ya habían comenzado a practicar tácticas de vuelo y sonrieron gustosos al divisarme. Pero sus semblantes se ofuscaron al notar mi mueca de ofuscación. Descendieron levemente desde sus escobas.  
  
-¿qué pasa Draco?, ¿algún problema?-me preguntó un chico de séptimo que era un excelente cazador-  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡¡¡sí!!!  
  
-¿puedes decirnos que es?  
  
-lo que sucede... -comencé a decir mientras todos se acomodaban para oírme atentamente- es que en este partido, quiero que juguemos de verdad... quiero un verdadero partido de quiddtch.  
  
Sus ojos se desorbitaron completamente sorprendidos.  
  
-¿nos puedes decir de qué nos estás hablando?-preguntó una guapa chica de sexto. se llamaba Samantha y tenía una larga cabellera ondulada castaña acompañada de una sonrisa afable y unos ojos debilitantes.-¿Draco?  
  
-lo siento Samantha... -contesté incómodo al verme sorprendido en mis divagaciones- estoy enterado de que entrara un nuevo integrante al equipo de Griffindor...  
  
-¿quién?... vamos Draco, no nos intrigues más... -comentó Goyle mirando de reojo a Crabbe.-  
  
Recién me había fijado en ellos.  
  
-yo sé quién es... -dijo Samantha acercándose hacia mi- es Wesley ¿no?  
  
-¿YA LO SABÍAS?-asintió con resolución- ¿y no me dijiste nada?  
  
-escucha Draco, sólo lo supe hoy, hace un rato...  
  
-¿cómo?-pregunté queriendo indagar-  
  
-él me lo dijo... -contestó al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas mate adquirían un breve color rojo, lo que hacía destacar aun más su belleza-  
  
Pero... ¿lo supo de labios del propio Wesley?, ¿él se lo dijo?  
  
-pero eso es imposible... -dijeron algunos- él nunca ha jugado, jamás...  
  
-¡pero ahora lo va hacer!, así que entrenaremos todos estos días... todos, y no quiero flojos... ¡¡¡voy a ganarle a ese estúpido pobretón!, pero de esto, ni una palabra a nadie, ellos no deben saber que nosotros ya estamos enterados...  
  
-calla Draco, ¡ahí viene esa Granger!-gritó enojada Samantha-  
  
Miré y Hermione se acercaba sonriendo gustosa con un libro entre sus manos.  
  
Había olvidado casi por completo el plan que tenía que llevar a cabo. Me acerqué corriendo sin decir ni una palabra a mis compañeros para ponerla al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
-Hermione... esto se tendrá que suspender  
  
-¿de qué estas hablando?-cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo y cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de enfado-  
  
-te lo explicaré más tarde... ahora debes irte de aquí.  
  
-¡¡¡no, no, y no!!!, nosotros teníamos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-si, lo recuerdo... PERFECTAMENTE, COMO NO HACERLO-ve a buscarme esta noche a mi cuarto y te explico todo con tranquilidad... ¡¡ahora márchate inmediatamente de aquí!!!-grité cambiando repentinamente el tono para que no se viera mal ante mis compañeros una actitud tan benévola con ella-  
  
-está bien, me iré de aquí... -Hermione volteó comprendiendo-  
  
Suspiré al seguir con mi cabeza el alocado tintineo de sus caderas... ¡¡UF!!  
  
-BIEN AMIGOS... por raro que les suene, las cosas han cambiado... ¡¡¡a trabajar de verdad!!!-gritó entusiasmada Samantha con cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos-  
  
-¡¡lo que usted diga mi amor!!  
  
-¡¡¡con usted preciosura, hasta el fin del mundo!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡BASTA DE BABEAR SEÑORES, MONTEN SUS ESCOBAS!!! -dije con enfado-  
  
Samantha me sonrío con picardía. Le respondí de la misma forma.  
"*****************************"  
Caminaba a mi habitación cuando todo ya estaba oscuro y había terminado mi ronda por la torre de Slytherin. Estaba cansado y mis piernas me ardían por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho  
  
en el entrenamiento.  
  
Finalmente entré. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de mi camiseta empapada y meterme a la ducha para darme uno de esos reconfortantes baños de agua fría que suelen restablecerte de un día agotador.  
  
Salí del baño con la toalla cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo y me dispuse a dormir.  
  
Pero me interrumpió el llamado de la puerta.  
  
¡ah!, lo olvidaba, debe ser Hermione... ¿pero por qué no entró por el baño?  
  
Abrí la puerta con descuido. Pero al levantar la vista me encontré de golpe con una sorpresa.  
  
-¡¡Samantha!!, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿puedo entrar? -preguntó con un tono inquieto.-  
  
-por supuesto, pasa...  
  
-gracias... linda toalla... -comentó mirando con picardía mi toalla que se iba resbalando-  
  
-gracias.-contesté asegurándola, no quería otro accidente-  
  
(n/a: ¿ustedes si quieren más accidentes? XD)  
  
Me fijé en ella con detenimiento. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado, negro, acompañado de una camisa verde, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabellera la llevaba suelta por lo que caía libremente por su espalda hasta chocar con sus caderas.  
  
Samantha era una chica despampanante. Nunca se le había visto con ningún hombre, y siempre rechazaba las invitaciones a los bailes de los varones deseosos de ser sus acompañantes, por eso nunca me atreví a acercarme...  
  
Si era rechazado, mi ridículo habría sido gigantesco.  
  
En fin, se sentó con descuido en mi cama y comenzó a hablar con tono grave.  
  
-estoy enamorada... enamorada Draco de la forma más estúpida y ridícula de lo que jamás habrías podido imaginarte.  
  
-¿por que me lo dices a mí?-dije algo incomodo de la forma en que a veces me dirigía la mirada-  
  
-es que yo sé que te pasa lo mismo... sé que estas enamorado de Granger... de la misma forma en que yo lo estoy de Wesley...  
  
Me quedé pasmado. Congelado ante la impresión.  
  
-no trates de negarlo Draco, lo sé perfectamente-afirmó acercándose hacia mí y mirándome con cierta compasión-  
  
Dudé durante unos segundos si es que debía hablar y rogarle silencio o patearla afuera de mi habitación y sumergirme en mi miedo... No sabía que hacer...  
  
-¿alguien más lo sabe?  
  
-no.  
  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Recorría mi habitación de esquina a esquina en señal de nerviosismo.  
  
-no te preocupes Draco, esto nadie lo sabrá... espero lo mismo de tu parte, no quiero que se sepa lo que siento por ese Wesley...  
  
-de acuerdo, -dije cambiando mi semblante- esto será un pacto, nadie lo sabrá...  
  
-trato hecho... -dijo estrechando mi mano con fuerza-  
  
Me miró con cierta gracia en sus ojos. Me regaló una sonrisa hermosa, ostentando su dentadura perfecta y provocando cierto calor en mi cuerpo.  
  
Lentamente nuestras manos fueron subiendo... subiendo hasta tocar codos, hombros, y hasta llegar al cuello con ambas manos.  
  
Todo sucedía mientras nuestras miradas se consumían... Es que el sólo echo de saber que ella era una Slytherin, cierto erotismo me provocaba entusiasmo.  
  
-¿que me miras tanto Draco?... no te acerques tanto, por que sino, no respondo de mis actos... puedo estar muy enamorada, pero las hormonas de una verdadera Slytherin, no obedecen cuando se les tienta de esta forma...  
  
-es exactamente lo que pienso yo... una verdadera Slytherin hace que me vuelva loco... sobre todo una tan perfecta como tu...  
  
-gracias por el cumplido... -susurró-  
  
Se me acercó lentamente. Yo temblaba de la emoción que me producía sentir su calor, ese calor... distinto a los demás. Me tomó la cara con sus manos suaves, firmes y seguras de cada movimiento que hacía, era como si supiera la forma exacta de hacerme estallar de deseo de besarla.  
  
No aguanté más y puse mi mano en su cintura. Lubriqué mis labios con sensualidad y los junté levemente con los suyos, que tiritaban con un movimiento y sabor que me hacían delirar...  
  
-¿quieres seguir jugando?-pregunté sensualmente-  
  
-¿ya habíamos empezado?  
  
-eso me gusta...  
  
Introduje mi lengua hasta lo más hondo que pude... ella respondió con vivacidad a mi actitud tocando mi pectoral desnudo y algo mojado aún... Estábamos en la mejor parte del beso... en esa parte donde sientes que nunca se va a terminar... donde crees que un ciclo sin fin va a comenzar.  
  
-bien Draco... quiero que me... ¡¡¡MALFOY!!!-gritó una voz que mis oídos reconocían a la perfección-  
  
Solté abruptamente a Samantha...  
  
Pude constatarme de que era la voz de...  
  
Hermione...  
  
Granger...  
  
Acto seguido...  
  
Mi toalla al suelo...  
*************fin de capitulo**************  
¡¡HOLA!!  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo de Dragón en éxtasis... que cada vez se va poniendo más... más... ¿interesante?, bueno, eso creo...  
  
Trataré de no demorarme con el próximo capitulo, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para lograr complacerlos amigos míos...  
  
Quiero que me digan si es que les gusta mi nuevo personaje... "Samantha". Ella está creada especialmente para no hacerle el camino tan fácil a Hermione, para evitar que se siguiera aprovechando de draquito... Ella le pondrá algo más de enredo a esta historia.  
  
En fin, ¡¡¡nos vemos en el msn!!! besos y abrazos a todos... NO SE LES OLVIDE PROMOCIONARME... XD.  
  
SE DESPIDE, "la ingenua e inocente niña"  
  
Mapache 77 -.- +.+ *.*  
Para ifrit-lion Heart: te mando un enorme beso y mis infinitos agradecimientos por aguantarme y llamarme... eres el primero en saber mis locas ocurrencias te kiero mucho, aun sin conocerte personalmente... chauuu!!! (¿Sonó muy coloriento?)  
  
¡¡¡¡No me acuerdo en este minuto de todos los nombres!!!!, Así que no se vayan a enojar por no haberles mandado saludos individualmente... Pero ustedes saben que ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi corazoncito, y que los quiero a todos, que los amo... por tener la grandiosa idea de leer esta loca historia... (¡¡¡que ególatra!!!-.-) 


	11. cAPITULO 11

Capitulo N°11   
  
Cómo poder explicarlo con palabras... Sentí el frío en mi cuerpo...  
  
Por un momento me quedé paralizado, petrificado. Observar los ojos desorbitados de las preciosas chicas que estaban frente a mí, ver su semblante de Sorpresa. Samantha hacía notables esfuerzos por no romper en carcajadas...  
  
Y yo ahí, sin poder mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.  
  
Hermione se había tapado los ojos con las manos. Volteó en una muestra que, A mi parecer era totalmente hipócrita, pues ella.. ella ya lo... ya lo había visto...  
  
Samantha me hizo reaccionar.  
  
-es mejor que te cubras, sino vas a pescar un resfriado y no quiero a mí capitán enfermo...  
  
Tomó la toalla del suelo y me la tiró a las manos. La recibí y me volví a amarrar mi cintura desnuda.  
  
Hermione me volvió una mirada insípida y dijo en unas palabras en un tono seco y avasallador:  
  
-Cuando termines con "ésta", hablamos... -volteó en dirección al baño-  
  
Samantha la interrumpió.  
  
-a mi nadie me habla así, "insecto"... así que anda acostumbrándote.  
  
Hermione le miró con odio y se despojó con un ademán violento del brazo de Samantha. No le dijo nada, pero con la frialdad de sus ojos miel pudo delatar un repudio... un gran repudio.  
  
Cuando Hermione se perdió a través de la puerta del baño, Samantha se dirigió a mí en semblante tranquilo.  
  
-es mejor que saques ese color de tus frías mejillas Draco, no va contigo... -me acarició la mejilla y luego la besó tiernamente-  
  
-¿te vas? -me atreví a preguntar-  
  
Me miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños, algo insinuadores... queriendo decir que no quería irse, que tal vez le agradaría quedarse conmigo aquella noche, que tal vez necesitaba que mis brazos la rodearan. Tenía unos ojos tan iluminados, tan trasparentes, que podía adivinar totalmente lo que estaba tratando de decirme.  
  
-por mi no ay problema... -dije acercándome-  
  
La tomé del brazo y sumergí mi nariz en su cuello, besando, palpando su sudor... Ella me empujó hacia la cama, donde caí acostado.  
  
Ella estaba frente a mí, con esa parada tan sensual...  
  
Sus cabellos caían desparramados por su cuerpo.  
  
Alzó la mirada y me dijo:  
  
-así no Draco, así no... -susurró-  
  
Atravesó mi cuarto apresurada y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
-¿entonces cómo?-me pregunté a mí mismo-  
  
Tomé mi pantaloncito y me lo puse. Encendí la luz de mi mesita de noche y comencé a hojear un libro de pociones...  
  
Pero mi mente no estaba con aquel libro, así que lo solté y lo dejé a un lado. Tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a mi pregunta anterior, volteé en mi cama y hundí mi cara en la almohada.  
  
¿Cómo debía de ser entonces, como?...  
  
Si mi cuerpo me decía que así lo hiciera, si mis manos desbocadas pedían a gritos que fueran tomadas en cuenta y que les abriera paso para cumplir su locura.  
  
Eran demasiadas dudas.  
  
-¡¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!!, buscaré en mi libro...  
  
Me levanté apresurado de la cama y busqué mi libro en mi baúl.  
  
Ahí estaba, paciente, esperando que fueran mis manos las que abrieran sus páginas. Mi varita me respondió de inmediato para poder ver su contenido.  
  
  
  
Busqué y busqué algo que pudiera ayudarme. Hasta que divisé un titulo que decía:   
  
  
  
-"TIERNA PERO APASIONADA": Generalmente este es el tipo de mujeres que cuando uno las saluda se ruborizan pero a la vez se muerden el labio Inferior insinuando un gesto algo concupiscente. Por lo tanto se le debe tratar con una dulzura mezclada con lujuria. Tome su cintura sólo con una mano y mientras tanto bese sus labios Propiciándole una ligera mordida. Eso la hará derretirse y hasta quizás sea ella quien le responda con algo más apasionado todavía. Pero debe tener cuidado, este es el tipo de chicas que se puede valer de cualquier artimaña para conseguir sus propósitos.  
  
La anterior obviamente congeniaba con la descripción de Hermione. Este libro me servirá tanto, sale todo descrito a la perfección. Ahora toca buscar alguna descripción que vaya de acuerdo con las características de Samantha... Eso si que va a ser difícil, ella es algo excéntrica, apasionada pero... Veamos...  
  
Con mi vista recorrí descripciones y descripciones, hasta que llegué a la última página que estaba destinada en este capitulo. Decía así:  
  
: Este tipo de chica es algo voluble y se aburre con facilidad. Se le debe sorprender con regalos y bromas a cada momento. Por lo tanto en el amor se le debe sorprender con mayor razón aún. Trate de besarle lentamente, recorra su cuerpo tiernamente y no intente tocar las partes erógenas aún. Todo debe tener su tiempo. Cuando las cosas estén más avanzadas será ella misma quién le recorra por entero y pida una entrega absoluta, y en ese instante, ya no habrá quién la detenga... Pero cuidado, tenga paciencia y fe en su alta capacidad, en la capacidad de Malfoy.  
  
Esbocé una sonrisa ganadora y concilié el sueño rápidamente. Logrando así que cualquier ruido de alrededor no pudo molestarme. Pues yo estaba contento, y eso me agotaba.  
  
"**********"  
  
Desperté somnoliento al sentir el sol extrañamente radiante sobre mi. Este era un día muy importante, se jugaría un nuevo parido de quiddith, con el equipo de Griffindor y con un nuevo integrante, Ronald Wesley. Debo estar muy preparado para poder ganarle... si ganamos este partido iremos primeros en la copa de las casas, seguidos por Revenclaw. Y Griffindor quedaría en el tercer lugar, si es que Huplepuff le ganaba a Revenclaw.  
  
¡¡¡Qué fantástico!!!  
  
De pronto, sentí que algo tomaba mi cintura. Me asusté, por lo que volteé y me encontré de pronto con el rostro de Hermione. Ella estaba dormida. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que esta vez no se trataba de un sueño como la vez anterior... Durante mi perpleja observación, Hermione volteó dándome la espalda, chocando contra mi piel la suya... Un momento... ¿ella estaba desnuda?  
  
Levanté la sabana y pude ver que realmente ella estaba desnuda...  
  
-¿qué demonios pasó anoche? -grité desesperado poniéndome de pie-  
  
Hermione pareció despertar y se deslizó suavemente por las sabanas para mirarme con los ojos no abiertos totalmente.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué pasó?-preguntó incorporándose y cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana.-  
  
-es que... Yo no recuerdo nada... -Pasé mi mano por mi mejilla y pude darme cuenta que estaba sudando demasiado-  
  
-¿qué estás diciendo?-me miró esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos y algo asustados- no puedes hacerme esto Draco... lo que hicimos fue demasiado hermoso como para que ahora quieras ignorarlo...  
  
Comencé a alejarme intentando poner mi mente en orden... pero no lograba hacerlo, era como si es que cerré ese libro, mi memoria hubiera dejado de funcionar y nada de lo ocurrido después hubiera quedado registrado.. ¿pero qué fue realmente lo que sucedió?, ¿acaso hice el... ¿acaso perdí la virginidad con... ¿ella?. No, eso era imposible. Y si pasó... ¡¡¡por qué no recuerdo nada!!!!  
  
Volví mi mirada gris hacia la chica que estaba acostada en mi cama, y pude notar con dolor que unas lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.  
  
-No Draco. Esto es demasiado para mi.  
  
Tomó con un movimiento ágil una camisa inmaculadamente blanca del suelo y se la puso de manera en que no pude ver nada fuera de lo normal. Abrió la puerta del baño y se perdió en su contenido.  
  
Me senté en la cama con mis pensamientos y mi mirada perdida.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos cuando golpearon la puerta fuertemente. Con el golpe, me incorporé y fui a abrir de inmediato. Era casi todo el equipo de Slytherin, precedida por Samantha que me miraba en un semblante enfadado.  
  
-¿por qué no estás listo?-me preguntó entrando a mi cuarto rápidamente sin ser invitada- ya deberías ir cambiando ese bóxer por el traje de Quidditch... ¿no crees?  
  
-si.. si... Ya voy... -contesté con voz baja-  
  
"*******************"  
  
El estadio estallaba más que nunca en aplausos y gritos desaforados cuando entramos a la cancha. Mi escoba me respondía a la perfección y me sentía realmente cómodo. Intenté relajarme, a pesar de que mis ojos buscaban desesperados a Hermione.  
  
-Draco... concéntrate, debes encontrar esa Snitch antes de ese Potter, sino, te... ¿Draco?, ¿me estás escuchando?  
  
-Si Samantha, claro... no te preocupes...-contesté sonriendo- Esa Snitch será mía...  
  
No tenía la seguridad de que si el plan con Hermione se fuera a llevar a cabo. Después de lo que "supuestamente" pasó, nada se sabía. Sin embargo mis ojos buscaban la señal que me diera paso a cumplir con lo acordado.  
  
Estaba yo tan abstraído, que no me fijé cuando anunciaron la nueva llegada de Wesley al equipo de Griffindor. El publico estalló en aplausos y la euforia casi explota cuando dieron la señal de comenzar el partido.  
  
Me dirigí de inmediato a las graderías de Griffindor, para poder divisar con mayor facilidad a Hermione. Potter parecía confundido, su mirada parecía más bien asustada que la de seguridad que siempre demuestra. Eso me alegró.  
  
Encontré a Hermione justo cuando la pelota dorada pasó frente a mis ojos para luego perderse en la inmensidad del cielo. Parecía algo ojerosa y de mala cara, pero de todas formas tomó su varita y me guiñó un ojo para esperar mi respuesta.  
  
Habíamos acordado que ella me ayudaría a atrapar la pelota a cambio... a cambio de que yo la ayudara a darle celos a Wesley. No recuerdo como lo hice, pero le dije con un gesto que había cambiado de opinión. Ella palideció aún más para luego irse de las gradas para dirigirse quien sabe a donde.  
  
Decidí ganar este partido limpiamente, por primera vez en mi historia por el quiddtich, quería sentirme orgulloso por mi propio esfuerzo... y lo mejor de todo, es que yo me sentía capaz de eso, y me sentiría mejor aún cuando se lo refregara en la cara a todo aquel que no creyó en mi.  
  
"****************"  
  
Nos dirigimos con todo mi equipo a mi cuarto para celebrar el triunfo como se debía... y como yo era el prefecto, no había problema.  
  
Las cervezas traídas de regalo por mi padre camufladas, sirvieron como un estimulante bastante efectivo.  
  
-¡¡¡lo mejor del partido fue la atrapada de la snitch!!!- gritaban todos- Ese Potter, quedó tragando la tierra del piso...  
  
-¡¡¡Eres realmente grandioso Malfoy!!!  
  
Yo me restringía a sonreír triunfante, mientras le dirigía miradas disimuladas al rostro impávido de Samantha.  
  
La adrenalina del ambiente fue en aumento mediante avanzaba la hora. Y mi mente fue volando sin rumbo por el cabello perfecto de Samantha. Ella habló para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento con una voz algo molesta:  
  
-¿puedo hablar contigo Draco? -Se puso de pie y me apuntó con la vista mi baño-  
  
-como quieras... -respondí algo atemorizado-  
  
Nos dirigimos entonces al baño. Ella se preocupó de cerrar la puerta con llave para según ella . Yo me limité a sentarme en el lavamanos y a dirigir mi mirada gris hacia el piso. Samantha se sentó el la taza del baño...  
  
Se veía preciosa... Su cabello castaño llegaba casi hasta el suelo y su rostro se veía tan hermoso iluminado solo por la luz que le entregaba la ventana; pues ella no había querido que encendiéramos las luces. A pesar de eso, sus ojos castaños se podían divisar perfectamente.  
  
-deja de mirarme Draco... -dijo en voz baja- esa mirada gris tuya me está impacientando, y por ahora, no es bueno, tengo que decirte muchas cosas...  
  
-lo siento, no sabía que podías ver mis ojos... -contesté en el mismo tono pero algo más sensual-  
  
Ella soltó una risa coqueta mientras sentía que se ponía de pie y me tomaba las manos.  
  
-¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo Draco? -¿yo, ingenuo?... ¡aja!, debes estar equivocada, yo no soy ingenuo... -contesté tomándole la mejilla-  
  
-Hablé con Hermione después del partido... ella me contó todo... -dijo siendo ella esta vez la que tomaba la mejilla en señal de protección-  
  
Samantha reposó su mejilla sobre la mía, y sentí como sus pestañas esponjosas me hacían cosquillas en la comisura de mis labios. Yo, para variar, no entendía nada, me sentía como un niño en los brazos de aquella chica...  
  
-¿qué te dijo?-pregunté asustado-  
  
-lo que supuestamente pasó entre ustedes.. -me susurró al oído-  
  
-¿cómo que ? -dije retirando mi mejilla y mirándola directamente-  
  
-yo no le creí nada de lo que me dijo, y su llantito barato que se lo vaya a dar a otra; por que olvidó nombrar un detalle, un detalle importantísimo en todo esto de la ...  
  
-¿qué detalle?  
  
-Draco, ¿la sabana o su camisa, o algo, estaba manchado con sangre?  
  
Me quedé perplejo. Mi mente rápidamente comenzó a recordar...  
  
-no... claro que no... ¿pero que tiene que ver la sangre en todo esto? -quise saber-  
  
-cuando las mujeres pierden la virginidad, una parte de su órgano sexual debe sangrar... y ella me juró que era virgen, y no tengo ninguna duda de que ella lo es aún...  
  
Me nublé por completo. Enseguida, alguien comenzó a forcejear la puerta.  
  
-¿Draco?, ¿eres tu?, necesito hablar contigo...  
  
Era la voz de Hermione. Samantha tomó la llave para comenzar a darle vueltas.  
  
"*****************************"  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡Hola amigos!!!  
  
Deben perdonarme por la gran demora, sé que no tengo disculpa. Esta vez no fue por tiempo, sino por ganas... lo siento. Además no sé por qué estoy escribiéndoles si ni siquiera me saludaron para mi cumpleaños... estoy súper sentida con ustedes... ¡¡¡¡MAPACHITA CUMPLIÓ 15 AÑOS Y NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME MANDÓ NISIQUIERA UNA TARJETA VIRTUAL!!!...  
  
Pero para que vean que no soy rencorosa, igual les voy a seguir escribiendo...  
  
Un besito, cuídense... ¡¡¡pórtense mal, pero pásenla bien!!!  
  
Chau.  
  
  
  
MAPACHE :-D  
  
Pd: Espero que les gusten estas 2226 palabras, que con tanto amor escribí. 


	12. capitulo 12

DRAGÓN EN ÉXTASIS capitulo Nº12 por "MaPaChiTa"  
  
Por un momento no supe si debía creer o no lo que estaba diciéndome. ¿Sería capaz Hermione de inventar algo así?... No sabía que hacer... Por lo pronto, mi cuerpo atinó solo a detener la mano de Samantha. No sé por que lo hice... Pero mi instinto me llevo a eso... Y lo hice con una mirada que aparentaba seguridad... Cosa que estaba muy lejos de sentir en realidad.  
  
-¿qué demonios haces Draco?-preguntó algo sorprendida  
  
-No estoy seguro de lo que me dices... no sé si creerte... –confesé en un susurro  
  
Samantha esbozó una sonrisa sin dirigirme la mirada... pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas. Asintió levemente, como si por dentro sintiera pena... lástima de mí. Por un segundo, la vergüenza me invadió y quise ocultarme. Mas no lo hice, seguí de pie.  
  
-Espera un segundo Hermione... Te atiendo enseguida... –dije con voz afligida sin quitar la vista a Samantha.  
  
-Draco, no quiero que creas que te estoy engañando o algo parecido... Sólo quiero, que por primera vez en tu vida reconozcas que alguien sabe más de algo que tú... –dijo en un susurro apenas audible-  
  
La miré absorto. Agaché la vista, intentando así que los pensamientos le afloraran. ¿Era realmente cierto lo que ella estaba diciendo?...  
  
Samantha mientras tanto, solo atinó a observarle con una impaciencia divertida. Como esperando segura de que pronto me daría cuenta de que ciertamente ella tenía la razón. Y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.  
  
Mientras Hermione volvía a golpear la puerta. Y yo ahí sin decidirme aún. -¿Draco, estás ahí? –preguntó en una voz algo alterada.-  
  
Y fue entonces cuando por fin pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Por primera vez, una chica era más sabia que yo en un asunto, y tenía que admitirlo... pero esta vez, tenía que ser la última, por que mi orgullo no permitiría algo más.  
  
-Samantha... –dije con voz decidida- Me respondió con un gesto algo extrañado. Se acercó un poco, poniendo su oído algo cerca de mi boca.  
  
En ese instante, concluí que era lo que tenía que hacer... Esa imagen de su escote, de su cuello incitándome a besar y tocar, su perfume que parecía marearme... me ayudó a tomar una decisión.  
  
Me bajé definitivamente del lavamanos, por lo que su cuello quedó perfectamente al alcance de mis labios deseosos de acaparar esa imagen delirante que me representaba su piel erizada por mi respiración tibia y algo acelerada.  
  
Samantha estaba temblando, y el movimiento iba en aumento de acuerdo avanzaban los segundos. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa; hasta me atrevería a decir que algo molesta por mi actuar tan... tan osado. Pero aún así no hacía ningún movimiento para detener aquello que le inquietaba tanto.  
  
-¿Draco?, ¿sigues ahí?-dijo la voz de Hermione algo más molesta en su tono-  
  
Eso bastó para obligar a Samantha a despegarse de mis labios que justo estaban llegando a la comisura de sus labios rozados. Me sentí como un niño al cual le quitan el dulce y se lo ponen encima del refrigerador donde no puede ser alcanzado pero si ser visto y deseado.  
  
-Es mejor que atiendas a tu chica Draco, sino, te costará caro –dijo arreglándose el cabello en aparente tranquilidad y dirigiéndome una mirada despreocupada- Nos vemos mi niño hermoso... Estaré tomándome un par de cervezas...  
  
Y se fue. Se marchó así, sin más, dejándome impávido; hasta que tocaron nuevamente la puerta y decidí abrir de inmediato.  
  
-¿Estabas con ella verdad?-dijo en cuanto entró al baño, mirando fijamente cada rincón para divisar cualquier cosa ajena a la habitación.-  
  
Me enfadé, me enfadé mucho y me encargué de hacérselo saber con mi gesto de indignación. Prendí la luz antes de dirigirle la palabra.  
  
-¿Cómo tienes las agallas para venir y preguntarme siquiera si estaba con alguien?  
  
-Tengo derecho – contestó segura-  
  
-¿Derecho?-hice un gesto de fastidio- Sé que entre nosotros nunca pasó nada  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida por mis palabras, quizás asustada por la reacción que pudiera tener yo; y eso no hizo más que confirmar lo que Samantha acababa de decirme.  
  
-¿de qué hablas Draco?- se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula-  
  
-No soy tan tonto como para caer en tu trampa... Sé perfectamente que las mujeres deben sangrar al perder la virginidad, y eso, no ocurrió; solo sería factible si tu no fueras virgen... –esbocé una risa- y como es obvio, es imposible...  
  
No quise admitir que Samantha me lo había aclarado todo, no quería parecer tan estúpido.  
  
Hermione no pudo siquiera pestañear. Se quedó plantada en esa posición. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, los suficientes como para hacerla reaccionar, salió huyendo del baño para quizás que hacer dentro de su habitación.  
  
Por un momento quise evitárselo, intentar detenerla y poderle decir que no importaba, que estaba perdonado y que eso no cambiaban mis sentimientos hacia ella... Ese cabello abultado, esos ojos mieles con mirada de arrepentimiento y esa boca dulce cerrada como esperando un beso me incitaron a prohibirle la salida y tomarla en mis brazos,  
  
Pero el solo hecho de imaginarme en esa actitud tan vergonzosa me hizo desistir de la idea. Además luego pensé que Samantha me estaría esperando en la otra habitación, y quizás con algunas copas demás...Idea que me entusiasmaba a montones.  
  
Mientras todo eso pasaba por mi mente, yo ya me había quedado solo en el baño. Lo que me hizo pensar un poco sobre mi situación...  
  
Samantha es una chica estupenda, tiene todo lo que puede desear un hombre, y Hermione tiene esa malicia disfrazada de "ingenuidad" que realmente me encanta... ¿por quien decidir?, ¿a quién entregarle mi virginidad?, ¿a quien regalarle mi niñez para que la cambie por la de un hombre?  
  
(N/a: Esa pregunta también se la está haciendo Mapache, así que acepto sugerencias... ¡¡¡Samantha o Hermione!!! ayúdenme, mapache piensa en hacer votaciones... -.-´)  
  
Nunca había pensado en que por alguien tenía que decidirme. Después si quería podía estar con las dos al mismo tiempo o mandarlas a volar a ambas, pero mi primera vez tenía que ser con una sola, y eso no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera.  
  
-¡¡ah!! Que dilema en el que estoy... ¡¡¡por lo que tiene que pasar un hombre codiciado!!! – me dije sonriendo divertido olvidando así la contrariedad anterior-  
  
Decidí no quedarme mucho rato ahí solo en el baño, pues me perdería la fiesta que aun se realizaba y que claramente podía oír. Se escuchaban risas y exclamaciones de todo tipo, así que me apresuré para encontrarme de lleno con una escena que no me gustó en lo absoluto.  
  
Samantha estaba riendo a carcajadas, tenía en su mano un vaso que estaba casi vacío y a ratos parecía querer resbalarse de sus manos por los continuos saltos que Sam practicaba.  
  
Cuando ya no pudo estar de pie, se sentó de un golpe en uno de los sillones y como una bandada de buitres se le acercaron todos los hombres que quedaban de pie a ofrecerles más alcohol.  
  
Me enfurecía al escuchar una afirmación realmente estruendosa por parte Samantha.  
  
-¡Un momento!-grité enfurecido mientras me acercaba y de unos empujones apartaba a los que la rodeaban.- ¿no ven que ya está muy ebria?  
  
-¡¡¡mi querido Draco!!! Por favor no ves que me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo... Además, tú que te metes, que estás más preocupado de bajarle las faldas a esa Griffindor que de celebrar con tu equipo...  
  
Con esas últimas palabras el silencio de la habitación llegó de súbito, fue como si de pronto llegase una nube negra y con su oscuridad les cerrara la boca, obligándolos a poner cara de espasmo por verse imposibilitados de mencionar ruido alguno. Me dirigían miradas impávidas, rellenas de sorpresa y de un miedo que me irritaba.  
  
-¿de que estás hablando?, yo jamás me involucraría con una Griffindor, no sería capaz de traicionar por nada del mundo mi insignia de slytherin, que con tanto orgullo está en mi pecho... ¡¡¡ así que no hables estupideces!!!  
  
Me acerqué totalmente enfurecido con Sam, me sentía tan herido que solo le perdoné sus palabras por el simple hecho de que estaba ebria y eso de seguro le impedía hablar con cordura... Le tomé del brazo con ira, y la tironeé en dirección a la salida de mi habitación... Ella me seguía con un poco de resistencia y eso me encantaba y me subía aún más la adrenalina.  
  
-¡¡ se quedan en su casa!! –Les grité a los chicos y chicas que casi ni se habían fijado de mi salida con Samantha.-  
  
Comencé a transpirar por el solo hecho de imaginarme que estará solo con aquel bombón.  
  
Me sentía con un poder que no muchos pueden decir sentir cualquier joven a mi edad, pues era una energía sobrenatural que corría por mis venas, era un sentimiento totalmente delicioso y delirante...  
  
Y Samantha me seguía, sin poner ninguna traba entre nosotros, siquiera me preguntaba a donde íbamos. Esa actitud me extrañaba en una chica como Sam, pero en esos instantes no parecía yo querer prestarle mayor importancia.  
  
Caminamos hasta salir del colegio, a hurtadillas para que nadie nos pudiera ver y detener lo que yo en ese momento estaba dispuesto a hacer...  
  
La noche estaba completamente oscura, sin ninguna estrella alumbrando los cielos, el aire estaba cálido y podía pronosticarse que muy pronto podría comenzar a llover. Avanzamos hasta las orillas del lago y fue donde me senté en una de las rocas más altas.  
  
No me fijé si mi acompañante había imitado mi movimiento, solo le presté atención a la imagen pasiva y envolvente que me entregaba el lago y aquella noche que tenía algo en particular, no sé por que, pero algo tenía que me hacía estar en silencio y solo observar aquella magnificencia que me entregaba la naturaleza. Tal vez era su perfume, aquel olor dulce con un tenue sabor a miel... si a miel. No me había dado cuenta cuando ya tenía los ojos cerrados... Y fue ahí cuando comencé a pensar  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve así, no sé si fueron horas, minutos ni segundos... solo supe, que esos momentos fueron como un paraíso.  
  
-no quería interrumpirte... –me dijo en un tono suave-... solo quería disculparme por lo de allá adentro...  
  
Le dirigí mi mirada y estaba con la cabeza gacha, los ojos los tenía muy abiertos como para poder evitar así que se les escaparan las lágrimas.  
  
Me conmovió... y por que no decirlo... Me excitó como nunca...  
  
(n/a: ¡¡¡ahí apareció nuevamente mi Draco Malfoy!!! ya se estaba poniendo muy sentimental como para ser él... ¿no creen?)  
  
Le levanté su rostro sosteniendo su pequeña perita, que me cabía con facilidad entre mis dedos... le acerqué mis labios, solo se los acerqué para darle a entender que solo le estaba ofreciendo un beso y que no la estaba forzando... Le demostré que con mi gesto tan solo le estaba perdonando su error y que estaba dispuesta a donarle un beso... y por que no... Mi virginidad...  
  
Y aceptó... ¡¡y de qué forma!!... Me respondió aquella oferta de beso de la forma que jamás hubiese imaginado. Era realmente un beso cálido, tierno en su caminar por mis labios y en el rastro que dejaba en mí.  
  
Sentí como una llama se iba prendiendo en mi interior y la manera que avanzaba desde mis pies hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos, que me hacía temblar y hacer irregulares mis caricias en el cuerpo de Samantha...  
  
Me sentía extraño, total y completamente extraño. Me cuesta trabajo tan solo recordar aquella situación.  
  
Estábamos ya acostados en el pasto, con poca ropa y ardiendo de calor. Nos vimos sumergidos rápidamente en abrazos interminables, y en unas vueltas locas por el pasto que a ratos parecía querer marearme.  
  
Samantha tenía un cuerpo bellísimo, perfecto, lleno de luz y de gracia en cualquiera de sus movimientos. Me sentía como nadando entre las nubes, frágil y liviano... Ver aquel cuerpo entre mis brazos me nublaba la vista, haciéndome delirar.  
  
Quería entregarme por entero, otorgarme a la pasión. Que más daba, total, la virginidad no es algo que a mi me importe mucho, no es un concepto que considere como lo más importante. Sí sabía que para las mujeres era algo "que marcaba tu vida" (como escuché que decían las "nenas" de quinto en alguna ocasión), y también que si es con un chico "virgen" es aún más especial... Bueno, como a nosotros no se nos nota, puedo decirle a la más romanticona, que lo sigo siendo...  
  
Estos y otros pensamientos estaban llenando mi mente y sin darme cuenta descuidé a Samantha...  
  
Cuando había abierto los ojos, ella estaba cubriéndose el cuerpo y con una expresión de asco en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –Le pregunté sobresaltado-  
  
-¿Cómo que qué demonios me ocurre? –me respondió poniéndose de pie ya terminando de ponerse su blusa- Mira tu entrepierna y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo eyaculador precoz?  
  
Me quedé absorto. Claro, Mi entrepierna estaba completamente húmeda y llena de aquel líquido blanco, algo viscoso y espeso. Quise por un momento morir en el acto.  
  
************fin de capitulo*************  
  
N/A: Hola mis niños!!!, aquí está el capitulo 12, para que se deleiten de él... Pobrecito de Draco!! ¿No?, bueno, es cierto que acepto votaciones: alternativa A, Hermione, y alternativa B, Samantha...  
  
BUSCO NOVIO!!! el anterior desertó de la misión de hacerme feliz así que ¡¡mapache acepta candidatos!!! Se despide, con mucho cariño y nuevamente con la libertad de ¡¡¡¡MANDARLE BESOS A TODO QUIEN QUIERA RECIBIRLOS Y COMO HACERLOOOOO!!!!  
  
Mapache  
"la ingenua e inocente niña" 


End file.
